Besos y hierbas para la felicidad
by maiteginevra
Summary: Ginny se aburre en Grimmauld Place y por eso inicia una ruta que ella cree que podría estar repleta de tesoros y secretos por descubrir. En el rellano superior descubre el mejor tesoro de la familia Black *Lemon* Regalo para Pancha
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todo es de J.K. Rowling y de la W.B.

**Notas:** Este es el regalo de Panchajaviera, más conocida en estos lados como Sophie Deutiers. Con mucho cariño para ti, espero que hayas tenido un día magnifico. ¡Te lo mereces!

Este será un longfic, pero tampoco tan long. Creo que no serán, como mucho, más de cinco capítulos. Aún así, espero que les guste.

* * *

*****

**Besos y hierbas para la felicidad**

*****

Nunca había estado ahí antes. De hecho, no debería. Pero esa casa, pese a ser tan grande, era sumamente aburrida. Todo el mundo estaba preocupado de la guerra que se cernía sobre ellos, preocupados por Voldemort y por Harry. Y Ginny había estado luchando mucho tiempo para sacarse justamente a esas dos personas de su cabeza, así que evadía tanto como podía esa atmósfera reflexiva.

Además, no era tan difícil. Ron, Hermione, y por supuesto, Harry se encerraban en un cuarto a susurrar cosas que no compartían con ella. Los tres se quedaban callados cada vez que Ginny ingresaba al cuarto y hablaban, con torpeza, de cualquier otro tema, como quidditch o los exámenes, por ejemplo.

Los gemelos estaban muy ocupados haciendo tratos dudosos con Mundungus Fletcher y sus ratos libres, los dedicaban haciendo experimentos ultra secretos que no siempre le dejaban ver.

Y su madre y los otros se encerraban, con kilos de preocupación sobre sus rostros y años que se venían encima con demasiada rapidez en el pelo, para murmurar cosas importantes en la cocina insonorizada.

No es que a Ginny le importara mucho sacrificarse por Harry y quedarse encerrada todas las vacaciones allí, de hecho, no le molestaba en absoluto. Pero eso no aliviaba de modo alguna las ganas que tenía de cortarse las venas con un cuchillo oxidado si todas las tardes fueran igual de aburridas. Por eso se dedicó a pasear por Grimmauld Place, por eso jugaba a explorar los rincones ocultos de esa mansión. El tapiz de las paredes, la forma de los muebles, y los retratos que movían sus ojos estrechos, le hablaban de secretos, de pequeños tesoros que podía encontrar de un momento a otro. De trampas peligrosas que sortear sin la ayuda de nadie.

Pisaba cada escalón sintiendo el corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza, que casi podía sentirlo latir dentro de su boca. A veces se estremecía cuando una gorda araña caminaba sobre su pelo, otras veces al sentir algo sacudiéndose dentro de un armario. Pero lo que más la estremecía era llegar hasta la cima de la escalera; ésta parecía ejercer una potente atracción hacia Ginny, como si emitiera un canto de sirena; un llamado especial.

La plaza que estaba frente a Grimmauld Place, la mayor parte del tiempo desierta, desde arriba tenía el aspecto de una alfombra gruesa cubierta de pequeñas luces de navidad. Las faroles parecían brillar solo para ellas, incapaces de iluminar algo más allá. Y ese era el panorama favorito de Ginny de toda la casa, sólo para eso le gustaba subir aquella escalera hasta alcanzar el rellano superior. Junto a la ventana tejía fantasías de amores correspondidos, sufría por los traumas de sus desamores y las torturas vividas. Suspiraba a cada tanto, empañando el cristal de la ventana. Lo limpiaba con la mano, y luego se dedicaba a espiar a las parejas que se adentraban bajo el follaje de los árboles, como si la obscuridad se los tragara.

El correteo de una rata hizo que se diera media vuelta, y por primera vez fue consciente de la existencia de dos puertas. Una de ellas, estaba semi abierta. El interior de aquella habitación estaba oscuro, mucho más que el lugar donde ella estaba, junto a la ventana, pero para su espirítu curioso parecía que el interior que ocultaba esa puerta estuviese iluminado, como si un potente sol diminuto brillara ahí.

Sin saber por qué, miró en todas las direcciones como si sintiera vigilada por alguien, pero arriba, en el piso superior de Grimmauld Place, no había nadie más que ella. Se asomó lentamente hasta poder distinguir qué era aquel lugar.

Vio solamente bultos. Unos grandes, otros más pequeños, luego una mano le tocó el hombre y Ginny dio un brinco cuando escuchó.

- ¿Se te perdió algo, pequeña?

_"Mal, todo mal"_, pensó Ginny mientras sentía las mejillas colorearse violentamente. _"No me gustan que me digan pequeña"_, agregó mentalmente. La voz de Sirius la había asustado, pero no lo suficiente para que aquel detalle no le molestara.

- No, no se me perdió nada. -Contestó a la figura, que estaba bañada de oscuridad. -Sólo que no conocía este lugar.

- Eso es normal, Ginny. Es un lugar muy peligroso.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué es este sitio?

- Mi habitación. -Respondió Sirius, con voz alegre y luego Ginny distinguió su brazo moverse en la oscuridad. Las velas instaladas en la elegante araña que colgaba del techo, se encendieron, llenando el lugar de una suave y cálida luz. Era similar a estar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor; las paredes cubiertas de rojo y dorado, banderines con el emblema pegados en la pared, unos poster de chicas con muy poca ropa y una fotografía vieja. Había una cama gigante ubicada en el centro de la habitación.

Ginny se acercó a las paredes, examinó cuidadosamente los poster de motocicletas y luego, preguntó. -¿Tú tenias una, cierto? -Luego, al ver la expresión de Sirius se arrepintió al segundo de haber dicho eso.

- Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Ginny.

- ¿Y estás eran tus novias? -Preguntó a reglón seguido. Sirius se río con una carcajada al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

- No...o sea, salí con esa un par de veces. -Dijo apuntando a una chica que tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos vidriosos, extrañamente para Ginny tenía los ojos inmóviles.

- Uhm...No es muy guapa. -Agregó Ginny, mientras se movía un poco más hacia la derecha, como si estuviera en una galería de arte y ya se hubiese cansado de observar un cuadro. Ahora, sus ojos estaban cautivados mirando las fotografías pegadas en la pared. Sirius volvió a reír, con aquel murmullo ronco que brotaba de su pecho. -Por Merlín, son iguales...¿éste es el padre de Harry, cierto?

Los ojos de Sirius mutaron; se volvieron sólidos un segundo, como un grueso muro de plomo con profundas grietas por las cuales se filtraba mercurio. Luego, se llenaron de melancolía y contestó. -Sí, Ginny. Ese era tu suegro.

Ginny se río de la broma un segundo, luego miró a Sirius, que estaba sentado en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en una pila de almohadas que colocó contra aquel majestuoso respaldo, y después frunció el ceño, indicando.

- No te equivoques, Sirius. Ni en un millón de años. Harry está muy ocupado salvando el mundo para buscar el amor. -Y recobrando su sonrisa, continúo. -Tendré que buscarlo por otro lado...

Ginny volvió a perderse en aquella vieja fotografía. Al lado de James Potter estaba Remus. Mucho más rubio, mucho más joven, mucho más alegre. En aquel momento sus ojos se dilataron, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si en un par de años más ella miraría las fotografías de su juventud y se encontraría tan cambiada. Sus ojos volaron hasta los de Sirius, para saber si él pensaba lo mismo, sin embargo él estaba subiéndose las mangas de su camisa y no estaba prestando atención a lo que Ginny hacía.

Junto a Remus había un chico algo más pequeño que el resto. Tenía la mirada vidriosa y una enorme sonrisa en la cara, como si estuviera fascinado de aparecer en aquella fotografía. Ginny supo inmediatamente que aquel era Peter Pettigrew, y no le cabía en la cabeza que un tipo así, tan feliz, se transformara en un maldito traidor. Al lado de Peter, había un tipo con una sonrisa enorme, muy bonita, tenía el cabello oscuro y sus ojos parecían relampaguear justo el segundo antes en que su mano se movía para darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza a James. Ginny supuso que aquel era Sirius, y sintió una sensación similar a las cosquillas cuando analizó sus facciones lentamente.

- Insisto, qué fea era aquella tipa para ti.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -Preguntó Sirius, desde la cama.

Ginny en aquel instante no sabía que decir exactamente. Estuvo a punto de largar un _"Pero mírate. Si estabas para comerte hasta con ropa"_, pero prefirió ahogar ese tipo de pensamientos y solamente contestar. -Te ves bien es esta foto, Sirius.

El levantó las cejas escépticamente y sonrió. -¿Bien, eh?

- Sí, tu cabello luce genial. -Agregó Ginny, sintiendo como el calor arañaba sus mejillas porque la mirada cautivante de Sirius no se apartaba de ella.

- Tengo más. -Contestó como si nada, incorporándose en la cama.

- ¿Más qué, Sirius?- _"Cabellos"_, pensó. Luego suprimió de su mente aquella cadena de ideas que seguían.

- Sí, ¿quieres ver? Digo, si no tienes sueño...

Ginny se sentó en la cama de Sirius, sin pedirle permiso. Se acomodó como si estuviera en su propia cama, y le dio a él un leve empujón; luego respondió. -¿Qué esperas, Sirius? Ve a buscar esas fotos, antes de que me den ganas de ir a hacer algo más entretenido en esta casa.

El volvió a reír, levantándose de la cama. Añadió, con la sonrisa aún bailando en su rostro. -Veo que lo pasas tan bien como yo en este maldito lugar.

- No sé de que te quejas. Lo paso de las mil maravillas. -Le sacó la lengua y después se sacó las zapatillas y se hizo una coleta alta.

Sirius abrió las puertas de su viejo armario, revolvió su interior hasta que encontró una pequeña caja de madera, similar a un baúl. La dejó sobre la cama, y se acomodó junto a Ginny, como si ellos dos fueran grandes amigos que se juntan un viernes por la noche para ver una película. Ella se dio cuenta que aquella pequeña caja estaba cerrada con candado. Sirius sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y sin abrir la boca, el pequeño candado dio un salto pequeño y luego se abrió.

Sirius tomó la caja, y corrió la tapa cuidadosamente. Estaba repleta de cosas. Ginny, en un primer vistazo logró identificar fotografías, trozos de pergaminos, pequeños paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo. Sintió que en Grimmauld Place alguien guardaba, verdaderamente, un pequeño tesoro.

Sirius sopló suavemente aquella ligera capa de polvo que acumulaba la superficie y le pasó a Ginny una serie de fotografías. La mayoría de ellas de sus tiempos escolares. En muchas fotografías salía James Potter, y a Ginny le pareció que él y Harry eran idénticos. Sólo los diferenciaba los ojos de su madre. En una de esas fotografías apareció ella, Lily Evans. Era una chica muy bonita, pensó Ginny, y sus ojos eran impresionantes, tal cual los de Harry. Pero como Ginny no quería pensar en eso, pasó esas fotografías rápidamente hasta que encontró una donde Sirius salía arriba de su esplendorosa moto. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo que en la fotografía de la pared, sin embargo su sonrisa era la misma. Tan radiante y esplendorosa.

- ¿Esta es? -Sirius miró por encima del hombro de Ginny. Estaba más interesado en revisar el contenido de un pequeño paquete.

- Oh, sí. -Dijo con la voz embargada por pequeñas notas de emoción. -Sí, esa es...¿Sabes? Estas son las únicas cosas que me molesté en recuperar después de salir de Azkaban.

A Ginny se le olvidaban esas cosas a veces, que Sirius había pasado largos y solitarios doce años atrapado injustamente en la prisión más terrorífica de toda Inglaterra. En ese momento, sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y de decirle que todo había pasado. Pero no era necesario, Sirius miraba la fotografía que estaba en las manos de Ginny con un brillo especial en los ojos, como si aquellos recuerdos lo rejuvenecieran. En un pequeño segundo, Ginny pudo distinguir esas facciones tan bien delineadas, que le habían llamado la atención en las fotografía de la pared, asomarse en su cara. Sintió algo especial, como su un cubito de hielo se deslizara por su espalda. Le gustaba verlo así. De cierta manera, le hacia feliz.

Esa noche, sin zapatillas, y recostada en la cama de Sirius, pensó que quizás la mejor manera de aliviar ese hastío que compartían por Grimmauld Place, sería visitándolo y conversar de cualquier cosa, menos Voldemort y Harry. Quizás, pensó Ginny, si tan sólo hablaran un poco más de ellos.

- Mira lo que tengo aquí. -Dijo Sirius de pronto, sacándola de ese mar de cavilaciones en el que había caído. - Esto debe estar un poco añejo, pero creo que aún está bueno.

Ginny le vio sostener sobre sus manos un manojo de hierbas aromáticas, nunca antes vistas por ellas. No quiso preguntar qué cosas eran para no quedar como la típica niñita ignorante. Sólo compuso una sonrisa, como si comprendiera aquello.

- ¿Te animas? -Preguntó Sirius, y Ginny, arrugando su nariz levemente, hizo un gesto afirmativo para luego seguir mirando las fotografías. -Lo probaré yo primero para saber si está bueno. A lo mejor se echó a perder y ahora está lleno de hongos alucinógenos que tu madre estaría muy feliz que te diera. -Agregó irónico, antes de tragarse un poco de esas hierbas. -Bien. -dijo masticando con la boca abierta. -Tiene el mismo sabor que recuerdo.

Sirius extendió su brazo frente a Ginny, en la palma tenía un montón de brotes secos de algo que ella no conocía, pero cuando tomó un poco, estaba segura que sí quería saber lo qué era aquello.

- Toma un poco más. Total, ni siquiera me acordaba que tenía un poco de esto aquí.

Ginny se lo echó a la boca sin titubear. Sabía similar a chicle de sandía, pero la textura era más arenosa. Vio que Sirius también tomaba un poco más y que parecía tan feliz y fascinado como en las fotografías que había visto minutos antes. A medida que lo mordía, aquella sustancia se hacia más densa; se le pegaba en las muelas y ahora comprendía el por qué Sirius le costaba masticar.

- Sirius, ¿qué es esto?

El se largó a reír antes de contestar. -¿Y recibes caramelos de desconocidos, Ginny? Muy mal hecho. Podría haberte dado veritaserum, o peor aún. Podría haberte dado un poco de amortentia y hacer que cayeras de amor por mi. -Ginny le dedicó una mirada enigmática y luego se puso a reír también.

- Quizás se debe, Sirius, a que no eres un desconocido para mi.

Sirius la quedó mirando un segundo, sus mandíbulas de ángulos perfectos se movían lentamente. -Es manzanilla africana. Sirve para encresparte las pestañas, quitar el moho de los azulejos, contornear las piernas y se transforman en paraguas los días de lluvia.

- Qué pesado eres. -Y Ginny le dio un nuevo empujón, donde sintió a través de la yema de sus dedos, la tibieza del pecho de él que se filtraba a través de la camisa.

- Ay. -Se quejó antes de incorporarse nuevamente. -Es que tiene muchos usos. James y yo la ocupábamos para suavizar el estado de ánimo de Remus después de las transformaciones. Te hace sentir mejor. No me mires así. -añadió. -no es nada ilegal, aunque no lo creas, Ginny.

Ginny no sabía si era el efecto de la manzanilla africana el que estaba comenzando a sentir, o si era la sonrisa de Sirius mezclada con trazos de juventud, lo que le hacía sentir una sensación de vértigo en el estómago.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Ahora, el mítico _"continuará..."_

No sé qué les ha parecido. Espero que no haya quedado tan mal, y sinceramente espero de todo corazón que sea del agrado de Pancha.

Se agradecen los cometarios.

Muchas gracias por leer.

maite!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K.

Notas: Pancha, lo siento mucho por el retraso y por lo ñoño que es.

* * *

***

**Capítulo 2**

*******

Y luego no fue más que dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y mantener los ojos cerrados. No se veían hipogrifos de colores, ni estrellas, ni colores intensos y desconocidos. Sólo era sentirse embargada por una sensación de paz, como flotar en el agua, como esos minutos en la mañana en que no se está completamente despierto ni completamente dormido.

- Ginny, no te vayas a quedar dormida aquí.

Pero ella ni siquiera era capaz de moverse, quizás ya era demasiado tarde para la advertencia de Sirius, porque no se sentía capaz de levantarse y arrastrarse hasta su cuarto; aquel que estaba varios peldaños más abajo, ese en el cual le esperaba Hermione. Ginny se preguntaba qué tan inapropiado podría ser quedarse a dormir ahí, musitar a Sirius que si quiere él se largue de ahí, o que duerma donde se le antoje. Porque ni siquiera eso podía importarle en ese momento.

- Ya sabía yo que era mucha. A ver... te tendré que llevar a tu cuarto.

No protestó, pero ganas no le faltaron. Si tuviese tenido mayor control sobre sus músculos se abría incorporado e intentado caminar por sus propios medios, de hecho, se preguntó si pesaba mucho para que Sirius la tomase en brazos y la llevara hasta su cuarto, pero a decir verdad, tan pronto él la sostuvo, ella se sentía como una pluma deslizándose por el aire. No podía abrir los ojos, era como si los tuviese pegados, sin embargo, casi tenía plena conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y por supuesto, escuchó perfectamente cuando Sirius le dijo a su madre, cuando se cruzaron en un pasillo, que estaba borracha como si fuera Mundungus.

- Sirius, ¿qué le has hecho a mi hija? -Preguntó atacada Molly. Ginny sólo sonrió cuando Sirius le contestó que nada, que sólo se había quedado dormida en una habitación desocupada y que le había dado pena despertarle.

El camino en los brazos de Sirius era similar al arrullo de una mecedora, suave, continuo, sin abruptos. Casi como volar en escoba. Dos segundos después de ese maravilloso descubrimiento, Ginny siente que cae en un insulso colchón, que no es ni la mitad de cómodo que su antiguo soporte. Sin embargo, se da vuelta y lo último que escucha es a Hermione preguntar -¿Está bien? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

A la mañana siguiente, tan pronto como se despertó, recordó todo de golpe. Probablemente su madre la regañaría por quedarse dormida en cualquier parte, Hermione le interrogará y sospechará hasta de su sombra y Fred y George se burlarán de ella durante todo el día. Todo eso sin contar, su preocupación por la reacción de Sirius.

Mientras se levantaba de la cama, pensaba que él creería que eso pasó porque es una niña. Pensó que no le volvería a hablar, no le volvería a confiar nada. Volvería a ser el elemento solitario, ese que vagaba por rincones preguntándose qué hacer, aquella que siempre tenía que ayudar a mamá. Volvería a ser ese trozo transparente, salvo para cuando hay que poner los cubiertos en los mesa.

Tan pronto como salió al pasillo, con el pelo enmarañado y los ojos llenos de lagañas, se encontró con él. Sirius le saludó, a percepción de Ginny, de un modo especial. No es que le dijera algo, sino que fue el tono de voz que empleó: tan íntimo, confidencial. Ginny no fue consciente de su sonrojo cuando le oyó decir. -Estoy seguro que has dormido bien. -Y le guiñó un ojo enigmáticamente.

Ginny sólo le sonrió en respuesta, no quiso hablarle porque recuerda perfectamente bien que anoche no se cepilló los dientes. Caminó rápidamente hasta el baño y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, ésta es abierta por alguien más, alguien que sale con el pelo mojado, una toalla amarrada a la cintura y con el aliento mentolado. Es su hermano Ron y no encontró mejor saludo que decirle. -¿Te has dado cuenta, Ginny, que te ves muy fea en las mañanas?

- No, pero me he dado cuenta que eres un idiota.

Esa mañana transcurre con normalidad. Luego del desayuno Harry se encerró en su habitación, Hermione y Ron lo intentan ayudar con lo que sea que le tiene preocupado, los Gemelos murmuraban cosas con Mundugus Fletcher, Remus estaba en la cocina con Molly y Sirius, y éstos últimos nuevamente estaban discutiendo. Por un momento Ginny creyó que podía ser por culpa suya, pero cuando se acercó y puso cuidadosamente el prototipo de las orejas extensivas de sus hermanos, comprobó que el tema seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

- Entiéndelo, Molly. No eres su madre.

- Y tú tampoco eres su padre.

- Pero soy su padrino...¡Maldición! Eso significa muchas cosas, Molly. Fue James y Lily quienes me eligieron para cuidarlo.

- ¿Y puedes hacerlo realmente, Sirius? ¿Puedes cuidar de Harry? Ni siquiera puedes cuidar de ti.

Suficiente. Ginny no quería saber más de eso, no tenía ningún interés en que la sorprendieran con las mejillas casi pegadas a la puerta, y tampoco le interesaba estresarse pensando quién de los dos tenía la razón. Se dio vuelta y se acomodó a todo su largo en uno de los viejos sofás de Grimmauld Place, y tan pronto como colocó su cabeza sobre una torre de cojines escuchó un ruido estrepitoso. Luego, Sirius salió hecho un torbellino de la cocina, con las mejillas llenas de color y el ceño tan fruncido como nunca antes le había visto.

**&&&**

Creía que le ardían un poco las orejas, pero qué poco importaba. Sirius avanzaba por la escalera sin detenerse en ninguna de las caras que se asomaban por las puertas de las habitaciones para saber qué fue ese ruido. Sólo le interesaba llegar a su habitación y encerrarse ahí hasta que se le pasara un poco la rabia, y mientras pensaba en eso, se sentía de la misma forma que si estuviera en Azkaban.

¿En qué momento se fue todo a la mierda? James, Lily, los McKinnons, tantos otros. Sin contar que perdió también a Peter. ¿En qué momento perdió el control de su vida? Por eso le pegó un puñetazo a la pared, mientras maldice su suerte y de paso a Voldemort. Y deja caer unos cuantos golpes más con toda la fuerza que sus músculos encerraban.

Cansado, y bastante más hastiado de lo que normal, Sirius se tendió en su cama. No lograba dejar de pensar en todas las cosas atroces que había tenido que vivir y soportar, no podía detener el eco de voces amargas que gritaban en su cabeza. El tiempo pasaba y creía que esta vez se había pasado con Molly, que quizás no debería haberle gritado tantas cosas dolorosas. Un claro signo de aquello era que Remus aún no venía a hablar con él, pidiéndole que la comprenda. Sí, probablemente fue más grosero de lo que podría haberse permitido. Después de girar muchas veces sobre su cama, decidió que lo mejor era acabar con la sesión de autocompasión y tratar de aprovechar lo que tenía. Porque aún tenía a Harry. Y junto con él, ese maravilloso grupo de personas que era la familia Weasley, incluida, a pesar de todas sus diferencias, Molly. Eso es algo por lo que dar gracias y alegrarse en cada momento, pensó Sirius. Desvió la mirada hacia las fotografías de la pared, y por un momento le pareció que James le sonreía de una manera especial, como si intentara darle ánimos.

Cuando descendió por las escaleras vio a Ginny tendida en el sofá, enredando las puntas de su cabello en los dedos, formando rizos que se deshacen en un segundo. Tenía la misma mirada vacía y triste de los últimos días. Fue entonces cuando Sirius comprendió que quizás lo que le sucedía a él era horrible, pero esa niña estaba tan aburrida y encerrada como él. Y pensó que no era justo, porque cuando él tenía quince años vivió los mejores años de su vida y fue tan asquerosamente feliz que hasta creía que su vida actual es quizás el precio que tiene que pagar por tener una adolescencia tan privilegiada.

- ¿Sabes jugar al snap explosivo?

- ¿Uhm?

La sacó de sus pensamientos. -¿Quieres jugar snap explosivo, gobstone, ajedrez, ludo, poker? Lo que sea. Me aburro, Ginny.

Ella le sonrió y se incorporó lentamente para luego terminar sentada en el suelo. -¿Qué tal ajedrez mágico? -dijo, y comenzó a trenzarse rápida y descuidamente su larga cabellera pelirroja.

- Me da igual, seguro que te gano en todo.

- Ya veremos. ¿Qué pasa si gano yo, Sirius?

- Uhm. -contesta meditabundo. -Si pudiera ir hasta el callejón Diagon tendría dinero y podríamos apostar...pero no tengo nada...

- Tienes muchas cosas interesantes que apostar. -Sentencia Ginny, con una leve sonrisa. A Sirius le pareció algo maligna, por eso le miró de lado, intentando adivinar a qué cosa se refería específicamente. Por un momento pensó que quizás ella se estaba refiriendo a la manzanilla africana, pero desecha esa idea de su cabeza, porque no entendía porqué motivo Ginny querría dormir y estar completamente relajada la mayor parte del tiempo. Sirius terminó sopesando las opciones, y cuando descubrió que no perdía mucho, alzó las cejas al tiempo que asintió con su cabeza. -Muy bien, ¿pero qué me darás tú si yo gano?

- Podría limpiar el baño de Buckbeack.

- No, eso no. Es peligroso, además lo hace Kreacher.

- No tengo nada más para darte.

- Claro que sí. -Le dijo Sirius automáticamente, porque no le pasó desapercibido la sinceridad de ese comentario. Ginny Weasley era una niña pobre. Cuando decía que no tenía nada, no lo decía genericamente, sino que de verdad. No tenía nada, ni siquiera una mascota propia. -Si sabes cocinar como tu madre, me encantaría comer un pastel de manzanas. Y dudo que ella me prepare uno, está tan enojada conmigo que si le pido uno seguramente me lo lanzaría por la cabeza. -Sonrió, como si la idea de Molly lanzando pasteles y cacerolas le divirtiera de sobre manera. -¿Qué te parece? ¿Trato hecho?

- Hecho.

Ninguno de los dos es plenamente consciente de las habilidades del otro, Sirius no espera que aquella _adolescente_ sepa jugar tan bien al ajedrez, claro, porque suponía que estaría más preocupada de que su pelo luciera sedoso y brillante que de aprender juegos de táctica militar. Quizás que otro misterio oculta Ginny, pensó Sirus, quizás hasta sabe jugar bien al quidditch.

Y aunque ambos estaban sumamente concentrados en la partida de ajedrez, Sirius no podía dejar de notar que cada vez que ella analizaba un movimiento se mordía el borde de las uñas, que cuando estaba a punto de comerle una pieza torcía los labios de un modo especial, y que cuando no sabía qué hacer le preguntaba "Sirius, ¿eso que está en la pared es una araña enorme?" y trataba de cambiar el orden las fichas. Sin embargo, al final llegó el temido. -Jaque Mate. Para mañana en la mañana mi pastel. -Sirius jamás reconocerá que sólo le ganó porque es mejor observador que jugador, y Ginny es un libro abierto, llena de señales. Se levantó del suelo bastante más aliviado, y se estiró de tal manera que parece que sus brazos iban a alcanzar el techo. Luego le guiñó el ojo furtivamente, se va en busca de Remus.

**&&&**

Ginny descubrió algo. A las siete de la mañana, aunque sea verano, hace frío. Y ella estaba en pijamas intentando descifrar lo que decía aquel viejo libro de recetas de su madre, ese que heredó de su abuela. Sentada en un taburete, con un vaso de leche en la mano, leyó por tercera vez sólo para comprobar si entendió bien las indicaciones.

_Pastel de Manzanas_

_Ingredientes:_

_4 manzanas grandes peladas y cortadas _

_1/4 taza de azúcar _

_1/2 cucharadita de canela en polvo. _

_1/2 taza de azúcar impalpable _

_2 cucharadas de mantequilla _

_2 huevos _

_1 taza de harina cernida_

_1 cucharadita de polvos de hornear Madame McCake _

_Preparación:_

_Coloque a trabajar su varita y ponga una capa de manzanas en un molde aceitado, espolvoree con la mitad del azúcar y la canela. Ponga una nueva capa de manzanas y cubra con el azúcar y canela restante. Mezcle aparte media taza de azúcar con mantequilla, agregando los huevos. _

_Ponga la harina y los polvos de hornear Madame McCake. Vierta sobre las manzanas. _

_Lleve al horno por 30 minutos. _

Lo peor de todo eso es que ella tenía que hacer todo manualmente, sin varita. Siguió las indicaciones inicialmente, pero luego cuando manchó con yema de huevo las hojas del libro, lo limpió y lo dejó donde su madre lo guardaba y decidió que juraría hasta la muerte negar que fue ella quien estropeó el libro. Culparía a Ron, o a los gemelos. Mejor a Percy. Y con el resto de la receta siguió como le parecía que era originalmente. Una hora más tarde, con la cara llena de harina y con mantequilla en el pelo llevó su pastel al horno. Se sentó a esperar mientras leía una revista vieja que había encontrado en uno de los muebles. Nada interesante, horóscopos añejos, trucos de bellezas caseros, test para saber qué tan pura era la sangre de tu familia y una sección de reportajes, cuyo titular era "Conveniencias de involucrarse con un hombre mayor". Precisamente cuando se disponía a leer aquella sección apareció su madre ahí, con una bata fuertemente ceñida a su cuerpo.

- ¿Ginny, qué estás haciendo tan temprano en pie?

- Tenía ganas de cocinar

- ¿De cocinar? ¿A las ocho de la mañana?

- Quería comer pastel de manzanas...

- Sí, claro. -Interrumpió Molly, escepticamente. -Ginny, sé perfectamente bien a quién le gustan los pasteles. -Se sentó junto a ella, y continuó. -A Harry le gustan los pasteles de melaza, no de manzana, hija. Para la próxima vez me pides ayuda, ahora ve a bañarte. Luces fatal.

Ginny solamente asintió, no se molestó en aclarar que aquel pastel no era para Harry, sino para Sirius y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su madre. Cuando se fue de la cocina, Molly se quedó vigilando la obra de Ginny, y de paso hojeó la revista que ésta había dejado olvidada sobre el mesón. ¿Quién dejaría que una joven de quince años se involucrara con un tipo de treinta y tantos? Pensó la señora Weasley mientras leía el reportaje.

No se preocupó en golpear, sólo abrió la puerta del baño y ¡zas! Casi se cae de espaldas cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba ocupado. Cerró la puerta abruptamente y luego dijo "Lo siento" Sirius le contestó de vuelta, con voz jovial, que no importaba. Pero a ella sí que le importaba. No sólo porque le había visto desnudo a punto de meterse a la ducha, sino porque sintió que el calor que se posaba en sus mejillas también se posaba en medio de su pecho, y en el abdomen. Miles de bichitos caminaban por su columna, y se notaba ridículamente nerviosa. Volvió a su cuarto, sin comprender muy bien qué era aquello que le estaba pasando. A lo mejor era producto del encierro, o quizás porque estaba tomando consciencia de lo atractivo que era Sirius, y no sólo porque tuviese una espalda grande y sólida, y los ojos llenos de dinamita chispeante. Ginny con el corazón palpitando en su boca, se dio cuenta que lo mejor que podría haberle sucedido aquel verano era haber llegado por accidente hasta la habitación de él.

* * *

N/A: Espero no demorarme tanto en traer el tercer capítulo. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K. y la Warner Bros y bla bla bla.

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES**

Con el pijama lleno de pequeños e invisibles agujeros, cerró la puerta de su habitación, sintiendo el corazón el boca. Cerró los ojos y respiró varias veces. Ese calor que estaba en su cara, en sus orejas y en casi todas partes de su cuerpo no parecía calmarse con nada. Se sentía tonta. Con qué cara lo miraría. Como podría mirarlo después de eso. Después de verlo así. Tan desnudo. Después de ver...eso. Y con eso, no se refería a las serpientes de plata que adornaban la bañera de la casa de los Black, pero ciertamente que le parecía que tenía cierto aire.

El color de sus mejillas se intensificó.

Quería despertar a Hermione, quería hablar con alguien, alguien que la comprendiera un poco, que se riera como loca con ella. Pero pensó al instante, que probablemente, Hermione la reprendiera por sentirse así respecto de alguien como Sirius.

¿Así? ¿Cómo? Se preguntó.

Ginny era muy joven, pero eso no significaba que fuera muy niña para sentir esa clase de opresión en el pecho. Ese fuego ensordecedor que carcome lentamente desde adentro. Que no deja respirar, que asfixie, ahoga y sobre todo, atonta.

-No. -Se dijo en voz baja. -No, no es cierto. No me puede gustar Sirius.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella, esa parte desafiante que casi siempre lograba dominar y salir a flote, se preguntó inmediatamente la razón del por qué no. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que era demasiado mayor. Sirius tendría por lo menos treinta y seis años y ella apenas tenía catorce. _¿Y qué? _ La pregunta flotaba irreverente en su cabeza.

Por supuesto, no sería la primera jovencita que se involucrara con un hombre mayor, y en su caso sería más justificado que muchos casos históricos, esto no era por un arreglo, o conveniencia. Esto era distinto...

¿En qué estás pensando, Ginny? - La voz sonmolienta de Hermione flotó hasta sus oídos, arrancándola de mil y una justificación que rápidamente su cerebro había creado. Sus ojos, antes estáticos, se detuvieron en Hermione, en su cabello enmarañado y en sus ojos vivaces, hambrientos de descubrir la verdad.

En nada. -Mintió, sin esforzarse mucho.

¿En nada? -Preguntó escéptica. -¿En nada que tiene una cicatriz en la frente y usa lentes y que se llama Harry? -Rió.

No estaba pensando en él. -Contestó un tanto molesta.

Entonces, en quién. En ...¿Michael Corner?

Ehhh... -Por un segundo su mente se paralizó, pero sólo fue un breve segundo, del que se repuso al instante. -Oh, es que no ha respondido mi última carta, y estaba pensando que quizás debería escribirle nuevamente...

¿Ginny, qué te pasa? ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que te he dicho? Debes dejar que los chicos te noten. -Ginny no entiendía muy bien de dónde sacaba ese aire de superioridad, la seguridad de voz autorizada en materias amorosas, ni ese tipo de conocimientos. Si se detiene un segundo a pensarlo, quizás Hermione piense esas cosas como productos de su propia filosofía, pero sonaba a una columna digna de Corazón de Bruja. Una revista, que por supuesto, alguien como Hermione no leería. -No te preocupes, si no son capaces de hacerlo, quizás no valgan la pena.

Ginny repitió, sin creerlo realmente. -No vale la pena.

Las duchas matutinas de Ginny solían ser bastante largas a decir de su madre, pero ésta lo fue más aún. Las nubes tibias de vapor le ayudaban a despejar esa maraña de pensamientos entrelazados como un nudo ciego, a pesar de que cada tres minutos Ron aporreaba la puerta y decía con su voz de hermano mandón. -Date prisa. Necesito usar el baño, maldición, Ginny, comí mucho al desayuno.

Ginny en respuesta se jabonó más pausadamente.

Respiró profundamente, como si quisiera sentir la esencia de rosas de la espuma, miró su mano abriéndose paso por su abdomen, la linea transparente que se dibuja al final de sus caderas, los campos salvajes donde brotaba enérgico su vello púbico. Recordó su mañana. Sirius en el mismísimo baño. Adormecida bajo la lluvia caliente, recordó la primera vez que escuchó su nombre. Puede recordar cómo se estremeció. _Sirius._ La lengua se le enredó en los dientes y emitió un extraño siseo. Sirius Black. Black. Terrible, su nombre le sonaba como el de un hombre terrible y despiadado. Un asesino completamente demente, capaz de matar a un montón de muggles y a un mago en un callejón sin salida, a plena luz del día. Aquella vez, esa primera que oyó la historia, lo imaginó enorme, tremendo e incluso un poco gordo, haciendo un movimiento soso con su varita y destruyendo muchas vidas con aquel sencillo gesto. Enceguecido por su risa tronadora, demasiado embriagado de poder para huir...

La primera vez que vio su fotografía, gritando como el enajenado mental que siempre creyó que era, se dio cuenta que aquel detalle era lo único que coincidía con su imaginación. No era enorme, quizás si era alto, pero estaba lejos de ser aquella sólida roca de su cabeza, sin aquel pliegue de grasa generoso abultándose tras la túnica raída. Delgado. Demasiado. Era un ser escuálido, de cabellos largos y despeinados, y que gritaba con los ojos bien abiertos, inyectados de rabia.

No se parecía en nada a ese nombre. Sirius Black. Más bien parecía la versión humana de los dementores que cuidaban su celda.

Y ahora, ella se sentía como un patronus. Aquel que puede deshacer uno a uno los harapos y jirones de túnica oscura que cubren su gigantesca boca, la que desgarra la piel de esas manos llenas de pústulas, la que destruye escondites; una artesana que pule una piedra hasta revelar su identidad. Para Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, ya no luce como aquel espectro humano, pero todavía sisea un poco cuando dice su nombre. Sirius.

Y tiembla tanto como antes.

La piel rosada de sus mejillas brilla cuando sale del baño. Ron le hace un gesto con la mano y trata de disimular la expresión verdosa y sudorosa de su cara. En el pasillo el aire huele a canela, a miel, a manzanas verdes. Su estomago le recuerda que no ha desayunado. Por primera vez durante mucho tiempo siente hambre, pero no es la comida lo que la saciaría, es la instancia. La oportunidad. Sentarse frente a un hombre de rostro ensombrecido por la barba, de ojos tan profundos que parecen no tener fin y la risa vibrante que le brota del pecho y que le hace sacudir los hombros. Del olor a piel masculina limpia mezclada con té y tostadas con mermeladas. De buscar esa mirada esquiva y sostenerla por un segundo.

Ese tipo de alimento necesita desde hace unos días el estómago de Ginny.

A veces le parece que ha nacido un pequeño rito. La mira después de cada chiste y le guiña un ojo, con toda naturalidad. A Ginny le cuesta un gran esfuerzo que sus orejas no se pongan rojas. Y le cuesta no sentirse tonta cuando él se queda rezagado en la sala. Siempre tiene la duda sobre cuál es el tema que le abrirá las puertas de una agradable conversación. A veces ni siquiera quiere que sea agradable, le basta con que sea un poco más sincera.

Aquella tarde, sentado uno frente al otro ante un tablero de ajedrez mágico, Sirius le dice, como si hablara del clima. -No ha estado mal. Un poco dulce para mi gusto, pero no ha estado nada mal. Eres una buena perdedora Ginny.

Ella parecía no comprender. Movió una pieza, insegura, como siempre que jugaba con él, y sonrió cuando comprendió que se refería al pastel.

Pude haberle puesto veneno. Así que no me hagas arrepentirme, Sirius. - La risa de Sirius es una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Ginny. Su pelo negro y lacio se sacudía al igual que su pecho. Tenía una manía; se guardaba un mechón tras las orejas y sonreía de medio lado. Era un gesto fugaz que no duraba más que unos pocos segundos, pero para Ginny era similar a un nacimiento. En aquel instante, Sirius era nuevamente joven. Perfecto. Y para ella, se ha rasgado otro velo, que nunca más cubriría su esencia. - ¿Y, te lo has comido todo?

Sirius nuevamente se rió, pero Ginny no sabía si por causa de su pregunta, o por el movimiento de la pieza que acababa de hacer. La miró con los párpados dormidos y le respondió.

Puede que no, pero es mi premio. No le he convidado a nadie, y parece que Ron se enojó. No sería justo que te diera a ti, ¿cierto?

Ginny tomó la punta de su apretada trenza, y enrollaba sus dedos nerviosamente a través del pelo. -Es cierto que es tu premio, pero yo lo hice. Por lo menos merezco saber si la critica es tan cierta, Sirius.

Suena bastante lógico. -Contestó Sirius mientras su caballo destruía la torre de Ginny. - Pero, normalmente no dejo que la lógica me guíe.

Espero que te cause indigestión.

¿Qué cosa? ¿El pastel o la torre?

Las dos cosas.

El color en sus mejillas se encendió, como si todas sus pecas se reuniesen en círculos concéntricos, no entendía porqué se sentía tan estúpida. Cómo no vió el caballo de Sirius. Miró fijamente el tablero esperando descifrar cuáles era el camino a la victoria, o por lo menos, a una derrota no tan dolorosa. Sin embargo, le costaba mucho esfuerzo porque realmente estaba intentando descifrar qué era lo que pensaba Sirius. De pronto sintió un golpe ligero en su brazo, golpe que al comienzo no le dio importancia. Otra vez lo ignoró y no quiso levantar los ojos del tablero. Otra más. Ginny miró hacia el lado y descubrió que un plato con una porción de pastel era lo que chocaba continuamente contra su brazo. Miró de reojo a Sirius, quien estaba observando su varita, como si nada.

Si no piensas comértelo, me lo devuelves. Hace mucho que no comía pastel de manzanas y no pienso desperdiciarlo.

Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara, no respondió. Tomo el tenedor con cuidado y cortó con el borde de éste un pequeño trozo. Dulce. Suave, las manzanas estaban tan espumosas que parecían licuadas y dejaba un fondo ácido en la boca.

No está tan dulce.

¿No? La verdad es que no recuerdo. -Sirius, con sus dedos tomó un poco y se lo llevó a la boca. -Uhmmm, sí está muy dulce, pero está bien.

Ginny tomó un trozo más grande mientras Sirius se lamía los dedos. Había una cosa obscena en el modo que lo hacía. Ginny pensó que probablemente no lo hacía a propósito porque la mayoría de las cosas que él hacia eran así. Grotescas y brillantes. Pornográficas, como las revistas raras que tenían Fred y George. Era la forma en que dejaba caer los párpados, el movimiento de su lengua, los ruidos roncos que dejaba escapar. Era todo un gran show. Ginny seguía comiendo mientras él sacaba trozos con sus dedos y después se chupaba los dedos, como si eso fuera de lo más normal. A ratos quería decirle que no se metiera más en su plato, pero eso significaría perderse el espectáculo que venía después. El palpitar de sus ojos traviesos, el vaivén de su manzana de adán.

Tienes un poco de pastel aquí. -Sirius le indicó con el indice la comisura del labio. Ginny se tocó el lado contrario. -No, acá. -Aclaró. Y se acercó lentamente a ella, como un felino moviéndose por la sabana. Instintivamente Ginny cerró los ojos. Sintió el roce de su dedo pegajoso contra su piel enfebrecida de vergüenza. La presión de la yema de su dedo hundiendo sus labios, y después el frío que le dejó el abandono del tacto. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y Sirius tenia el dedo metido en la boca, saboreando aquel trozo de pastel de manzanas que recogió del borde su boca. - Aunque esté dulce, es lejos el mejor pastel que he comido en muchos años, Ginny.

Ella tocó aquella parte donde él la había tocado antes. El corazón le latía muy rápido.

-Deberías cocinarme otro.

¿Por qué? Hoy no hemos apostado nada, Sirius. Y todavía no pierdo.-Dijo sin mucha convicción. Sabía que era una cuestión de tiempo.

Porque esta mañana me viste desnudo. Y eso tiene un precio.

Ginny palideció inmediatamente. Puso a trabajar tan rápido como pudo su cabeza, y dijo airadamente. -Eso no lo pedí yo. No es mi culpa que tú no uses los cerrojos. Además soy menor de edad, deberías indemnizarme por el trauma que tendré de por vida.

¿Y qué hay del trauma que tendré yo? Replicó Sirius, riéndose. Una jovencita depravada entra en el baño a acosarme mientras intento darme una ducha.

Yo no te acoso. -Contestó Ginny de prisa. -No lo hice a propósito, de hecho, lo único que quiero es olvidarme de eso.

O sea, lo recuerdas constantemente...

No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación. Más que eso, era una acusación.

Si lo que quieres para dejar de molestarme es otro pastel, bien. Lo tendrás. -Sirius sonrió ampliamente.

No, no quiero eso. -Dijo lentamente. -Lo que quiero es otra cosa.

¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó Ginny con los ojos entrecerrados.

Quiero la receta. Pronto te irás, y probablemente Dumbledore me obligue a quedarme encerrado acá. -Su rostro se volvió sombrío de pronto. -Y me gustaría poder hacer algo para entretenerme mientras tanto... -Su voz se desvaneció.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. Ginny fue conciente por primera vez en muchos días, que su estadía ahí, en Grimmauld Place, tenía fecha de caducidad. Después volvería a Hogwarts y su vida sería nuevamente bastante más superficial y menos intensa que todo lo que había vivido durante ese verano. Y nuevamente sería una ajena para la vida de sus hermanos y de Hermione y Harry. Era como estar metida dentro de un río correntoso, por más que se abrazara fuertemente a una piedra llegaría el momento en que sus brazos se cansarían y tendría que dejarse caer. Tendría que irse de aquel sitio. El agua la arrastraría lejos de Sirius.

A Sirius ese tipo de silencios le parecían incomodos. Hubiese preferido que ella le tirara las fichas por la cabeza, que le dijera que era un abusivo, que no pensaba darle recetas ni ninguna otra cosa. No le gustaba que las personas sintieran compasión de él. Menos aún alguien como Ginny.

Movió una pieza sólo para disipar esa atmósfera sofocadora. Y al instante vió cómo Ginny botaba a su rey. Se rendía. Cuando Sirius alzó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, sólo vio un borrón de colores. Luego, fue un ligero peso sobre él; un peso que le abrazaba con firmeza y reposaba la cabeza en su hombro y del que emanaba un profundo olor a flores. Sirius no entendía muy bien porqué Ginny lo abrazaba, sin embargo tampoco se preguntó la razón, en aquel instante cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por el compás de dos corazones latiendo uno apegado al otro, por el tacto de sus pequeñas manos frias en su espalda, por la respiración cálida que sentía en su cuello. Era como tener quince años de nuevo y estar en su habitación en Hogwarts. Era como ser un hombre libre nuevamente.

Ginny en cambio lo único que sintió fue una mano firme enredándose en sus cabellos, luego una mirada turbia y resplandeciente en cada una de sus pecas, en su nariz, y finalmente en sus labios. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. _Merlin, Merlin, Merlin_, cerró sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios. Ese sabor demasiado dulce, el fondo ácido y tibio de las manzanas invadió su boca, la barba áspera de varios días raspó sus mejillas coloradas y esa lengua brillante, que antes limpió unos dedos largos, ahora se abría paso buscando su sitio. Las manos de Sirius se posicionaron en aquella curva donde termina la espalda, y la empujó con fiereza hacia sí. Ginny pensó que Sirius no sabía besar de otro modo que no fuese ese. Como un pulpo, como una montaña, un dementor. La apretaba y la invadía con tanta urgencia que ya no sabía dónde comenzaba ni terminaba su cuerpo. Sintió sus pechos oprimirse contra él, le afirmaba su cabeza con una mano y con la otra seguía presionando como si quisiera hacerla caber dentro de él, como la pieza de un puzzle. Era como un carrusel, como una montaña rusa, como un cuento de hadas. Estaba ahí, con él, en medio de sala de la señora Black y si alguien los hubiera visto hubiese sido el escándalo del siglo. Voldemort podría pedirle matrimonio a Harry y a nadie le hubiese importado mucho. Quizás por eso Ginny se dejaba absorber lentamente como un helado de verano, derritiéndose al fragor de sus labios, deshaciéndose entre las manos de un reo fugado.

Esto no está bien, preciosa. -Como un pez fuera del agua, se quedó mirándolo en busca de una respuesta. Ginny pensó en preguntarle qué fue lo que hizo mal, pero Sirius le guiñó un ojo luego de dejarla a un lado. Con esos dedos enormes le limpió la comisura del labio y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Ginny quiso decirle algo, pero no supe qué. Se quedó sentada, como una muñeca rota, con los ojos pegados a la escalera. Justo por donde había desaparecido Sirius.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, aún tenía ese sabor dulce en la boca y le parecía que toda ella olía a jabón, a barba, a hombre. Quería querdarse así para siempre, o por lo menos hasta que juntara el valor suficiente para saber qué es lo que debía hacer. No se dio cuenta cuando Ron llegó junto a ella y le preguntó.

¿Cómo me queda mejor el pelo? ¿Para este lado, o para este otro?

Ginny lo miró y acercó delicadamente la mano a la cabeza de su hermano, y lo despeinó. -Da lo mismo, siempre te ves igual, Ron.

- No es mi culpa que a Sirius no le gusten tus pasteles.

Con los labios blancos de tanto apretarlos, y los ojos húmedos Ginny buscó su camino rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Sé que ha sido mucho tiempo, sé que soy una mala persona y que tengo abandonadas todas mis historias. No hay excusa suficiente. Y más encima tengo el descaro de entregar este capítulo bastante fome y ordinario. Pero así es la gente sin vergüenza como yo.

¿Y cuál fue el milagro que me hizo publicar? El mismo motivo que originó este fic. El cumpleaños de panchajaviera. ¡Felicidades!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sirius Black y Ginny Weasley son mios. Harry Potter y todos los otros pueden ser de J.K. y la Warner.

RT: Hay ciertas palabras malsonantes y otro tanto de anatomía humana que puede herir suceptibilidades. Pero no es mucho, ah.

* * *

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

Hubo un pequeño instante en que se dio cuenta que a quien besaba era a Ginny. Ginny, la única hija de Molly. Ginny, la menor de todo el clan Weasley. Ginny. Sí, la niña que a él le parecía que hace poco estaba muy enamorada de Harry.

En ese momento soltó la mano que tenía enredada en su cabello rojo. No fue un sentimiento de culpa, ni de arrepentimiento lo que lo alejó en aquel momento. Fue una cosa totalmente distinta. Fue asco de sí mismo. Sintió repulsión por de lo que era capaz de hacer, de esos sentimientos oscuros que corrían por sus venas y lo transformaban en un ser impulsivo y despreciable. Asco y rabia por no poder diferenciarse totalmente de su familia. Sólo sentía esa enorme decepción hacia sí mismo por ser alguien que se atreve a besar a un niña que, con un poco de suerte, apenas tiene quince años.

Pensó, que es ese tipo de errores ya no los podía cometer.

Ya no era un adolescente, ya no eran tiempos para juegos. Estaba encerrado en Grimmauld Place porque si alguien lo encontraba afuera, los dementores eran lo menos terrible que pudiera pasarle. Afuera estaba Voldemort y un ejército de mortífagos que cada día se hacía más fuerte. Y él estaba encerrado en aquella casa que siempre odió, arrastrando consigo a toda la familia Weasley, y a Harry y a Hermione. Un montón de gente inocente que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con esa guerra. Nunca ninguno quiso participar, a ninguno se les pidió la opinión. En su caso, lo suyo fue voluntario. Siempre supo en lo que se estaba involucrando.

Encerrado en su antigua habitación, Sirius concluyó que la culpa no era enteramente de él, sino también del encierro en ese maldito lugar. Si quizás él pudiera ser un hombre libre, jamás hubiese cometido semejante idiotez como besar a Ginny. Se tendió en su cama, encendió un cigarrillo y esperó inútilmente hasta que ese sentimiento de oscuridad del que estaba siendo presa se disipara. Consideró que él era un ser peligroso, alguien que siempre termina complicando las cosas, alguien que todo lo teñía de negro. James, Lily, Harry, Remus. Ahora Ginny, pensó mientras apretaba los labios aún tensos por los rastros de saliva ajena. A él le parecía que cada vez que encontraba algo bueno en su vida, encontraba la manera perfecta de arruinarlo.

En ese momento, como muchos otros, Sirius se sintió culpable de causar tanto daño sin siquiera proponérselo. Esa tortuosa tarde, se sintió de nuevo en Azkaban. No sólo por su autoexilio en su habitación, sino también por la cantidad de pensamientos tristes que flotaban por su mente, tal como si aún le rondaran muchos dementores.

La risa de los pisos inferiores, probablemente por alguna broma de Fred y George, le sacaron brevemente del trance en que estaba inserto y sintió por un momento que podía dejar de ahogarse en ese mar de recuerdos; por supuesto él no sabía cómo mirar a Ginny de ahora en adelante. Ni siquiera sabía cómo ofrecerle disculpas. Decidió quedarse un momento más ahí, hasta que supiera cuál era el modo correcto de relacionarse con ella desde ahora en adelante. Siempre podría ignorarla, hacer como que nada sucedió, pero ella no se merecía eso.

Ginny se merecía otro tipo de cosas.

Como tener una vida adolescente tan feliz como la que él tuvo algún día. Se merecía millones de besos en lugares oscuros y poco concurridos, se merecía muchos juegos de quidditch, noches estrelladas, cerveza de mantequilla y paseos a Hogsmeade. No se merecía el verano horrible que estaba teniendo, y menos aún ser su soporte terapéutico ni el sujeto de sus más desventurados deseos.

Mientras la luz abandonada su habitación, para abrirle paso a una solitaria noche, Sirius tendido en su cama, cerró los ojos. Por un momento pudo sentir la respiración cálida de Ginny burbujeando ligeramente en la piel de su cuello. Estiró inconscientemente sus músculos. Ese instante de anticipación en que examinó pausadamente su cara, casi pidiendo su autorización, la sorpresa inicial en sus ojos, luego esa extraña chispa que iluminó su rostro. El sabor de su boca. Sirius sintió que su boca era dulce, pero nada tenía que ver con el pastel de manzanas. Era dulce por si sola. Los labios rellenos, el calor débil de su pequeño cuerpo presionado fuertemente contra el suyo, la firmeza de sus pechos, las piernas muy blancas en aquel pequeño short, lo abandonada que parecía a sus brazos, los párpados completamente caídos. Completamente entregada.

Era escalofriante.

De pronto, dos golpes tímidos en la puerta.

Sirius quiso quedarse en silencio, simular que estaba dormido o muy ocupado para atender a ese llamado, permaneció estático sobre su cama. Estirado, cuan largo era sobre una colcha roja arrugada. Fijó su vista en la puerta preguntándose quién estaba del otro lado.

_Toc Toc_ El sonido ya no era tan suave. Luego, la voz clara y desgarradora de Ginny le llamó -Sirius, ¿estás bien?

Qué responder. Se preguntó Sirius. Claro que estaba bien, encerrado en ese maldito lugar nada podría pasarle, salvo volverse loco. Si es que ya no lo estaba. Estaba a salvo de todo, menos de sí mismo. Estaba vivo, al menos, pensó. Pero estar vivo no significaba estar bien. La respuesta sincera era No. No, Ginny, no estoy bien. Estoy harto de muchas cosas. Sin embargo permaneció en silencio porque ella no era parte de ese grupo.

- Puedes pasar...si quieres.

La invitación fue como un suspiro inconsciente. Como un parpadeo. Algo que parecía más un reflejo que a una verdadera intención. Se arrepintió en el segundo en que oyó el crujido de la puerta y recordó que no tenía idea qué cosa decirle, ni cómo comenzar esa conversación incómoda que se cernía sobre ellos.

A través de una habitación oscura y largas nubes de humo que flotaban entre ellos, Sirius escuchó su voz aguda.

- Sirius, mi madre dice que la cena está servida.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, el brazo tras su cabeza y las botas viejas sobre la raída colcha roja, Sirius la observó con detención. Ella tenía las mejillas encendidas, no le miraba de vuelta y parecía un poco cansada. Quizás resfriada. Quizás llorosa.

- - Oh, mierda, Ginny. No me digas qué te hice llorar. - No quería sonar tan grosero ni hostil, pero habían cosas que a Sirius siempre le han superado. Una de esas era Snape. No podía, ni de niño ni de adulto tolerarlo, aunque pusiera todo su empeño en ello. Aunque Dumbledore le rogara que intentara mantener cierta paz dentro de la Orden. Otra de esas cosas eran las mujeres llorando. No es que le desagradan o que odiara esos pequeños gemidos, la razón es que se le partía el corazón y nunca sabia muy bien cuál era la manera adecuada de consolarlas.

- ¿Llorar yo? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Sirius se levantó de la cama y se rascó la cabeza, antes de avanzar con pasos cautelosos hacia Ginny. No tenía idea de cómo iba a remediar la situación, pero ya estaba en marcha un plan en su cabeza.

- Quizás porque un viejo algo depravado te besó esta tarde. - Intentó bajarle el perfil a algo que no se podía transformar en algo más liviano. Era casi delictual lo que había hecho. Ella podría ser su hija. Merlin, no, su hija no, por favor. Pero podría ser la hija de Lily. O peor aún, ella ya era la hija de alguien; la hija pequeña de Arthur y Molly.

Ginny por primera vez desde que estaba en la habitación de Sirius lo miró directamente a los ojos. Quería replicar que él no era viejo. Sin embargo abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, antes de contestar.

- Quizás sólo sucedió porque una muchacha algo perversa buscaba precisamente eso. -Luego le sonrió de un modo tan auténtico y abierto que él no fue capaz de no sonreírle de vuelta. -Vamos, Sirius, la cena de mi madre se enfriará y nos regañará a los dos.

A Sirius no le pasó desapercibido que ella lo tomara del brazo y lo condujiera hasta la puerta de aquella habitación. Tampoco pudo omitir el desasosiego que le producía la electricidad del tacto de esa pequeña mano, ni ese nudo de hilos invisibles y tensos que se tejían vertiginosamente entre ellos. Ni menos aún la sensación de vacío que lo embargó cuando ella retiró su mano.

- Tendremos que hablar sobre ello. - Le dijo Sirius mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- Algún día. -Contestó Ginny, acomodándose la trenza hacia un lado.

- Perfecto. - Respondió Sirius. - Algún día.

- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de ello cuando Snape se lave el pelo?

Sirius no pudo frenar una estruendosa carcajada.

La cena fue tan normal como todas las otras que había tenido Sirius mientras estaba acompañado con los Weasley. La mesa estaba repleta de gente y sobre todo de comida; piernas asadas de pollo, pan recién horneado, ensaladas y una gran fuente con muchas patatas con mantequilla. Ron comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en todo el día y los gemelos estaban intentado jugarle una mala pasada a Molly, quien tenía el ceño fruncido intentado controlar a Fred y George. Harry lucía tan taciturno como el resto del verano, tenía la mirada fija en el vacío mientras su cena permanecía casi intacta. Y Hermione miraba indagatoriamente a Harry, y luego desviaba sus ojos tímidamente hacia Ron, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Estaban todos tan entretenidos en sus propios platos y en esas conversaciones que rozaban los gritos, que nadie notó cuando Sirius levantó la cabeza de su plato y se encontró con la mirada concentrada de Ginny sobre él.

Notó como le subían los colores al rostro, y lo rápido y torpe de su disimulo; tomó el vaso de jugo y se dedicó a él hasta que su madre le dijo con voz aprensiva. -Ginny, cariño, no tomes tanto jugo, come primero tu comida. - Lo que hizo que ella rodara los ojos, y al parecer de Sirius, aumentara la incomodidad de la niña.

Sirius se sentía halagado. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a esas miradas. De hecho, durante mucho tiempo ese tipo de gestos fueron la rutina de muchas comidas en Hogwarts. De pronto todo fue nítido nuevamente y se volvió en una certidumbre para él. Hogwarts, ese era el punto fundamental. Si no hubiesen estado insertos en medio de una ruidosa cena, alguien habría notado el brillo flameando en los ojos de Sirius.

Ginny Weasley, la hija pequeña de su prima lejana, ejercía una extraña magia sobre él. Era un giratiempo de carne y hueso. Era una suerte de traslador que lo reunía con esa parte de él que pareció morir junto con James y Lily. Ginny lo transformaba en alguien joven de nuevo, le recordaba la felicidad de sus días en Hogwarts. Los juegos tontos para matar el tiempo, la sensación de estar permanentemente aburrido y de tener a alguien con quien aliviar el estrés del encierro, alguien con quien reírse de Snape, alguien con quien masticar manzanilla africana, comer pastel, besarse en sitios poco adecuados y con el corazón pulsando rápidamente en la boca, con el temor haciéndolo apretar los ojos porque alguien pudiera sorprenderlos. Alguien que lo miraba del mismo modo en que era observado por otras chicas, hace muchos años, en el Gran Comedor.

Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Ella olía a hogar. A ese hogar que nunca tuvo y que encontró junto a sus amigos en Hogwarts. Ella olía y sabía a eso. En medio del ruido Sirius se dio cuenta que todos esos recuerdos que permanecían en las tinieblas de su mente, girando vertiginosamente, se volvían cristalinos, casi transparentes, cuando él estaba con ella.

Dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, apesadumbrado. El precio de esa libertad era algo que él no podía pagar.

Tendría que hacer un gran acopio de sus fuerzas y dejar las cosas tal cómo estaban. No podía permitirse dar rienda suelta al hombre encadenado que aún llevaba dentro. No podía permitirse encontrar refugio en Ginny porque ella era tan sólo una niña. De hecho, se sentiría muy sorprendido si ella hubiera besado a otra persona antes que a él.

Bebió dos vasos de whiskey de fuego con Remus y Arthur mientras éste les contaba los últimos acontecimientos del Ministerio. Harry tendría muchos problemas, supuso. Era una verdadera lástima no poder ayudar de verdad, la impotencia lo llenaba de una rabia fría hacia él mismo. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un inútil? ¿Cómo se permitió terminar así? No era justo, él podría ser capaz de darle un hogar tranquilo a Harry, él debería ser capaz de darse un poco de paz asimismo. El, sobre todo, debería ser capaz de dejar de pensar en Ginny.

Cuando se dio cuenta de cómo le miraba Remus, se dio cuenta que quizás debería esforzarse un poco más en disipar la niebla que inundaba sus pensamientos, y que le hacía fruncir el ceño. Respiró profundamente, intentando relajarse. Para despistar, se frotó la mano contra la cara. La barba endurecida sonó ligeramente. Quizás debería afeitarse.

Molly les ofreció a todos un trozo de pastel. Sirius declinó la oferta y rellenó su copa. El alcohol le adormilaba lo suficiente para querer romper las fronteras que se marcaban con energía ante sus horizontes. Permanecía en silencio, mientras todos conversaban sobre rumores que oyeron en algún pasillo, o en el callejón Diagon. El no tenía nada que contar. O mejor dicho sí, pero creía que contarle a Arthur que había besado a su hija no era una buena idea. Los minutos inundaban su copa de hastío y de mal genio. Le gustaría poder salir a dar una vuelta, el aire frío de la noche se le antojaba revelador, incluso sedante.

Si tan sólo pudiera montarse sobre Buckbeak y volar en medio del cielo nocturno de Londres. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Menos estar encerrado ahí todo el día.

Se paró de su asiento y salió de la cocina, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde ir. Supuso que Harry estaría encerrado con Ron y Hermione. De Ginny no tenía idea, y era mejor así. Cuando llegó a la Sala, se dio cuenta que en un rincón estaba Mundungus Fletcher conversando con los gemelos. Sirius mientras caminaba con paso lento, se dio cuenta que Mundungus parecía algo nervioso. Tan pronto como se acercó, alcanzó a escuchar a Fred diciéndole a Mundungus, en un acalorado susurro. -No, no te vamos a comprar esto, no nos interesa. Y George agregó -No nos sirve para nada. Sirius vio cómo le devolvían un pequeño paquete que Mundungus guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo de su roñoso abrigo.

Sí, él si podía reconocer ese tipo de actitudes porque creció entre ellas.

Los gemelos componiendo su mejor cara de "aquí no ha pasado nada", saludaron amistosamente a Sirius y le preguntaron cómo él y los otros merodeadores habían hecho el mapa. Pregunta que él había contestado mil veces.

- Con magia. -Contestó escuetamente Sirius.

- Sí, es que a veces se nos olvida.

- Es porque nuestra madre nos ha pegado mucho en la cabeza. -Agregó Fred.

Luego, desaparecieron rápidamente escaleras arriba.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Mundungus?

- ¿Dónde, Sirius? -Preguntó de vuelta, haciéndose el tonto.

- En tus bolsillos.

- No, no es nada. O sea, nada que pueda interesarte. Son sólo baratijas.

- Muéstrame qué baratijas tienes. -Ordenó. -A lo mejor hay algo interesante.

- Mundungus palideció. Sin muchas ganas se llevó la mano al bolsillo y le pasó el mismo paquete que los gemelos le habían devuelto. Sirius lo examinó con el ceño fruncido. -¿Es esto lo que creo que es?

- No sé lo que es -Mintió Mundugus, con voz temblorosa. -Me lo vendieron en el callejón Diagon.

- Claro que sí sabes lo qué es, grandísimo mentiroso. Conozco al menos a una docena de personas que te compraban de esto cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

- Mira, Sirius, está bien. Si quieres te lo dejas, pero por favor no le digas nada de esto a Dumbledore. -El mentón tiritaba y la palidez no se desvanecía de su rostro. -Ahora es demasiado tarde, me tengo que ir. -Agregó, antes de caminar hacia la puerta de la Mansión de los Black, dejando tras de sí una estela de olor a alcohol barato y tabaco rancio.

Bastante entrada la noche, la casa estaba tan silenciosa como si verdaderamente estuviera abandonada. Sirius tenía la mirada pegada al techo de su habitación. Luego de varias vueltas en la cama, descubrió que aunque quisiera no habría podido conciliar el sueño. Esta noche se sentía particularmente ansioso, había un cenicero junto a su mesa de noche que evidenciaba aquello. Con un cigarro pegado en los labios, botaba el humo por la nariz, prolongándose a través del espacio dos columnas blancas, como si él fuera un dragón extinguiéndose. Su torso desnudo brillaba en un habitación oscura, iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna que se lograba filtrar por las ventanas. De pronto sintió ruido abajo, pensó que alguien debía haberse levantado para ir al baño. Esperó estático unos segundos tendido en su cama. Por un momento pensó que podía ser alguien peligroso, pero de inmediato recordó que esa casa era más mucho segura que cualquier otro lugar en el mundo. Era el sonido de un andar descalzo por las escaleras, después, lejanamente, casi como el murmullo del río de otro país, escuchó el sonido del agua.

Volvió a aspirar el humo de su cigarrillo y las volutas satinadas se mantenían suspendidas en el aire espeso; vibrantes, anhelantes de alguna corriente de aire que osara a transfórmalas en otra cosa. En cambiar de forma. O simplemente desaparecer. Así mismo se sentía Sirius, a la espera de alguna brisa que lo desafiara a algo.

Concentrado en las extrañas formas que formaban los jirones de humo, Sirius no escuchó los pasos descalzos deshacer su camino y encontrar uno nuevo. Esta vez no hubo tímidos golpes en la puerta, tampoco una pregunta. Sólo el débil crujir de la madera, y una oscuridad absoluta en el pasillo. Luego, se abrió paso una cascada roja que brillaba bajo la escasa luz de la luna, y cubría los hombros casi desnudos de Ginny.

Si no hubiese estado tan oscuro, Sirius estaría seguro que la vio sonreír como un gato.

Era incómodo. Era asquerosamente incómodo. Sirius no sabía qué decirle. Era muy tarde en la noche y ella debería estar en su cama, pero no. Estaba parada a los pies de la suya, y tenía las manos entrelazas en un gesto nervioso, y un brillo de decisión en la mirada.

- ¿Ginny qué ocurre?

- Sabía que estarías despierto. -Dijo bajito, como un suspiro. Sonaba aliviada.

- ¿Pasó algo? -Preguntó con aprensión.

- Sí. No. O sea, nada grave.

Sirius, a tientas, alargó su brazo hasta su mesa de noche en busca de su varita. Con un movimiento lento encendió una vela y su rostro preocupado se iluminó. La luz mortecina llenó la habitación, revelando a Ginny con los ojos rojos, y la piel mucho más pálida de lo habitual.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. No. Más o menos. -Contestó antes de sentarse a los pies de la cama de Sirius. - Es que tengo un...problema.

Sirius permaneció sentado en su cama, atento a cada una de las palabras de Ginny. Con el torso descubierto, por un momento se sintió desnudo. No es que le importara mucho, lo que le incomodaba es que quizás ese no fuera el atuendo apropiado para estar con ella. En la madrugada. En su habitación. Mientras todo el resto dormía. Quiso cubrirse con algo, pero cuando se decidió a tomar la varita, Ginny, comenzó a hablar.

- Desde que tuve ese problema con Tom Riddle... -su cuerpo se contrajo, como si estuviera intentado suprimir un escalofrío. -...cada cierto tanto tengo pesadillas. He pensado que con el tiempo se pasarían, o que dejarían de ser tan frecuentes, pero nada cambia. Al contrario, cada vez son más vívidas. A veces pienso que... -de pronto se calló. Sirius no quiso interrumpir su silencio, y sólo atinó a tomar un cigarrillo. Lo encendió y se quedó aguardando a que Ginny encontrara el valor suficiente para continuar. -Disculpa, Sirius. No son más que tonterías. No debería haberte molestado.

No se detuvo ni un segundo a considerarlo. Salió de la cama tan ágil como un animal, y le tomó con fuerza del brazo. -Ginny, sabes que puedes contarme. No le diré a nadie.

Ginny lo miró un segundo. Para Sirius parecía avergonzada. -Nada puede ser tan terrible, Ginny. He hecho cosas peores de las que te imaginas. -Agregó. -Y con eso no me refiero tan sólo a besarte...

Ginny sonrió levemente. Separó los labios lentamente y continuó. -Es que, es como si sintiera a veces cosas que no son...apropiadas. Como si un poco de su oscuridad aún estuviera aquí. -Le mostró aquel lugar con sus dedos, apuntando al corazón que se ocultaba tras la traída tela. No tenía intención de notarlos, pero ahí estaban como dos montañas alzándose orgullosamente contra el cielo; sus pechos tibios, erguidos y empujando vigorosamente la tela de su pijama. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

- Ginny, eso no sólo te pasa a ti. Nos pasa a todos, no hay nadie que no cargue con un par de pensamientos oscuros. Lo importante es que sólo sean eso, pensamientos. Que no se transformen en ideas, y menos aún, que no dominen nuestros actos. Eso es lo verdaderamente importante, Ginny, no debes dejar que te domine. Ni Voldemort ni nada. Eres mucho más fuerte que él, y lo sabes. Puedes sacarlo de tu cabeza cuando quieras. Y si a veces te parece demasiado difícil, siempre puedes subir hasta mi cuarto y conversar hasta que te sientas un poco mejor.

- Gracias. -Contestó con una leve sonrisa. - ¿Me puedo quedar un momento más hasta que...?

No te preocupes, puedes quedarte el tiempo necesario. - Sirius, se levantó por completo de su cama, y se dirigió hasta ese ropero de donde sacó aquel cofre que Ginny había visto con anterioridad. Giró su varita con un elegante movimiento y sacó esa pequeña bolsa que tenía manzanilla africana. La puso entre sus manos heladas y le dijo. -Usala sólo en casos de emergencia, pequeña.

Ginny apretó con fuerza ese pequeño paquete e impulsivamente _quiso_ abrazar a Sirius. Por Merlin que de verdad quería eso. Pero en alguna parte del espacio, quizás por la alineación de los planetas, la voluntad de los dioses, o de esas cosas que pasaban y paseaban por la cabeza de ambos durante ese larguísimo día, se encontraron y dieron paso, centímetro a centímetro a las bocas y a los instintos de ambos. Sirius la besó tal como suponía que debía ser un primer (o en este caso, un segundo) beso. Furioso y perverso. Perfecto. Cerró los ojos y evadió la diminuta nariz salpicada de pecas trasparentes. Sin rodeos, sin excusas ni vaguedades, la apretó contra sí desde sus caderas frágiles y estrechas. Ginny sentía que sin estarlo, estaba dentro de Sirius, en toda su boca, fuera, y dentro, mucho más rápido, mucho más veloz, mucho más húmeda y mucho más pequeña. Que el mundo bajo sus pies desaparecía. Y ella también era consumida por la entrepierna que se volvía rígida, y que Merlin Santo, latía y vibraba y se restregaba contra ella, desarreglando su camisón. Todo se volvía traslúcido, el suelo, el aire, la luz, su espalda. Sirius por completo, arrastrándola a ella también desde sus nalgas. Volaba en medio del humo del cigarrillo que sabía a Sirius. Y también sabia acre, metálico, hormonal. Sintió sus ásperas manos en sus piernas, en su espalda, en su abdomen desnudo. El camisón era un estorbo. La tibieza de la piel que chocaba con la suya, la respiración enredándose en su pelo, en sus oídos, en su cuello, en su barbilla. La barba de días perforando y marcando cada punto sensible. La luz de la vela extinguiéndose lentamente, tal como ella. Tal como se estaba muriendo en ese momento, porque Sirius le estaba tocando de una manera que nunca nadie lo había hecho y que Ginny supo inmediatamente que era la única manera en que merecía ser tocada. El mundo dormía alrededor de ellos, desaparecía y se sacudía. Cruzó los brazos tras su cuello porque estaba segura que si no se afirmaba podía caer desde un precipicio. O desde una torre de Hogwarts. O desde el mismísimo cielo, porque Ginny era consumida por una estrella radiante que estaba a punto de explosionar. No reconocía su voz, ni su respiración entrecortada. Tampoco sus bragas humedecidas, ni su pelo desordenado. Si se hubiese mirado en el espejo, ni siquiera hubiese reconocido su cara. Porque ya nunca más sería Ginny Weasley, la hila menor de Molly y Arthur.

Desde ahora en adelante sería sólo Ginny.

Quizás ese impulso terminó cuando Sirius saboreó en su propia lengua la amargura de sus deseos. Se separó lentamente de ella, y le besó, por última vez en ese punto diminuto, tras la oreja. Ginny conservó los ojos cerrados, y sólo dejó caer su frente en su pecho. Permanecieron reorganizando sus átomos, en silencio, los instantes necesarios para encontrarse a sí mismos.

- Creo que...debería volver a mi cuarto.

Sirius no respondió nada, pero _quiso_ decirle que no. No, no, y definitivamente no. Cerró sus manos con fuerza. Que se quedara ahí, con él. Se quedó inmovilizando mirando cómo ella recogía del suelo el paquete con manzanilla africana. Sin más palabras entre ellos, Ginny le besó suavemente en los labios, succionando ligeramente su boca antes de marcharse, acelerando el pulso y desdibujando su cerebro. No fue hasta entonces que se permitió derrumbarse. Podría sentir culpa, vergüenza, asco. Pero esta vez no hubo nada de eso.

Sólo había ese desasosiego que le producía el ritmo de sus pensamientos. No era amor, no era deseo, no. Era algo distinto. Era la sensación de ser vapor deshaciéndose en el aire, cálido y húmedo ascendía hasta el cielo y quería permanecer disperso. Tenía una punzada abajo, cerca de la ingle, su erección aún estaba ahí, saludándolo. Agradeció mentalmente a Ginny por marcharse en ese preciso momento. En el momento exacto en que sus pensamientos más oscuros habían tomado la fuerza de las ideas y estaban a un paso de transformarse en acciones. Tendido en su cama, con los muslos tensos y la verga llena de brumosos anhelos, en la más negra de las noches, Sirius se dio cuenta que estaba completamente dominado por esa parte de él que había permanecido demasiado tiempo encerrada.

* * *

Nota Final: Pretendo terminar pronto este fic, de hecho estoy haciendo todo lo posible por terminarlo este fin de semana. Ya sé que soy super mentirosa y que siempre digo lo mismo, pero esta vez lo estoy intentando. Igual tengo un montón de pruebas y todo, pero me obligué a terminar este capítulo que a mi gusto es un poco largo y soso, pero bastante necesario para el resto de la historia.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Coral, crim, RoseBlack-Malfoy y the darkness princess. Me alegra mucho que les guste esta hsitoria.

:*


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Apuesto a que sí sabían eso.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Incluye palabras groseras y escenas NC-17. Peor aún, incluye escenas efebofílicas.

* * *

**CAPITULO CINCO**

Ginny le soltó la mano, dejando caer la roja cascada de sus cabellos por encima de sus hombros, miró una vez más hacia atrás, hacia el pasillo oscuro del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, y atravesó la puerta principal. Cuando escuchó el suave click de la puerta supo que ya estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás. El estómago le dio un ligero vuelco, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Ella jamás había salido a oscuras y sola. O sea, no estaba completamente sola, pero no había ninguno de sus hermanos o sus padres vigilando sus pasos.

Está hecho, se repitió mentalmente. Me he fugado. Sentía la emoción vibrando en cada parte de su cuerpo, se sentía...rebelde. Difusa y rebelde.

Afuera había una noche oscura y fresca. Respiró el aire perfumado con el olor de la hierba húmeda. Frenta a ella estaba aquella plazoleta que tantas veces había mirado por la ventana. No se veía ni un alma, sólo la sombra de unos cuantos escaños vacios, y los árboles soberbios palidecer bajo la luna. La luz de la calle parpadeaba con su color mantequilla y a lo lejos se oía el ruido zumbante de algún automovil. Pensó que quizás era el sonido de su propios latidos lo que oyó.

Miró a Sirius. Le pareció de pronto que era como un gigante que mira por primera vez el mundo. Los ondulados jirones del humo de su cigarrilo se desvanecían alrededor de su cabello. Sirius lanzó el cigarro al suelo, y con la felicidad colándose en su voz ronca, le dijo. -Vamos, no nos quedemos aquí parados. Puede ser peligroso.

Ginny se fijó en su varita. La de Sirius, puesta en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Ahí estaba la suya, por si pasaba lo peor, vibrando al mismo ritmo de su nerviosismo.

Luego, la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, la reverencia rápidamente correspondida y esa caricia en el cuello. Sirius estiró su brazo hacia Ginny, y le dijó. -¿Qué esperas? No va a hacerte daño.

Ginny no estaba tan segura de eso.

Dudó un segundo, pero no lo suficiente para que Sirius se diera cuenta. Avanzó con cautela, paso a paso hacia donde estaba Buckbeak. No lo podía ver, estaba desilusionado. Cuando llegó a su lado, Sirius la alzó desde la caderas y la sentó en medio de ese tremendo animal. Si alguien la hubiese visto, alguien que no comprendiera la magia, diría que ella estaba levitando en un extraña postura. Ginny tenía ganas de reirse, pero se las aguantó. Se afirmó suavemente del plumaje de Buckbeak y le intentó acariciar las gruesas plumas grises, ella dudaba que él sintiera algo. Sirius se subió con un movimiento ágil, como un vaquero subiéndose arriba de su caballo e inmediatamente Buckbeak extendió sus alas y subió raudamente hasta el cielo oscuro. Ginny casi grita, no estaba preparada para que todo fuese tan abrupto, elevarse era mucho más violento que un viaje en escoba.

El ascenso fue vertiginoso. Sirius llevaba jeans y una chaqueta vieja, en el hombro un desgarrón mostraba su piel tostada. Ginny se abrazó de él y se obligó a mantener bien abiertos los ojos. El viento hacía que le llorasen un poco. Estaba apegada a él, sentía el olor espeso del cuero, el calor de su espalda entre sus pechos comprimidos y el aire nocturno le afobeataba las mejillas enrojecidas.

Sirius extendió los brazos, como un niño pequeño dando un paseo en bicicleta, reía con la voz enronquecida. Ella seguía apegada a él, pero el agarre era más ligero. Sirius estaba perdido entre tanta felicidad y ella pensó que se veía más joven, como si tuviera la edad de Bill. Su sonrisa estaba congelada mientras observaba el cielo vacío, las estrellas palpitando al ritmo de una danza que sólo él parecía comprender. Todo parecía hecho para él, la brisa, el cielo, la noche, las estrellas, su vuelo acelerado, Buckbeak. El mundo entero.

Ginny pensó que le gustaría recordar ese momento por siempre, la alegria de Sirius era contagiosa. Vio la libertad en sus ojos, la chispa de _sentir_ algo en mucho tiempo, ver cosas que sólo él sabía que estaban ahí, mientras la ciudad dormía bajo sus pies.

- ¿Dónde vamos? -Gritó, por encima de su hombro.

- Vamos a casa.

¿A casa? Se preguntó Ginny. ¿Cuál casa? ¿No se estaban fugando por esa noche de la casa de Sirius? O quizás irían a la suya, reflexionó ¿La Madriguera? ¿Por qué irían a La Madriguera? No es que le molestara la idea, de hecho, por un momento sintió un destello de júbilo, pero, a decir verdad, no le veía mucho sentido ir hasta allá. No era seguro.

- ¿Sirius, estás seguro que quieres ir a La Madriguera?-Dijo cerca de su oreja, su aliento cálido azotó la piel helada de Sirius, fue similar a un suave mordisco.

- Yo no he dicho que iremos a La Madriguera. Y tienes razón, ese no sería un lugar muy seguro. Probablemente haya alguien que los esté observando a ustedes permanentemente.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Sirius?

- A mi me persigue un puñado de perros rabiosos que no son capaces de dejar de olerse el rabo. Son un montón de idiotas.

Ginny pensó que Sirius sonaba como un presumido, pero un presumido que tenía cierta razón. Los únicos aurores que estaban capacitados para atraparle, eran todos miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Estaban en el cielo, muy alto, muy lejos de las luces de la ciudad que quedaban rápidamente atrás, estaban arriba, lejos, lejos de todo y de todos. Sobre un cúmulo de nubes, ya no estaban en La Tierra y sus convencionalismos. No estaban rodeados de los ojos de Molly, ni de los de nadie. Ya no tenían que lidiar con sus juicios ni cargar con los prejuicios sobre ellos. Ginny se sacudió los hombros, como sacudiéndose el polvo pesado que le cubría y se sintió libre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Luego, se apretó contra Sirius, respiró su olor acre y masculino y hundió su nariz en su camisa. Estaba fría. Le besó en el cuello. Suave, como un aleteo, se aproximó al borde su mandibula, la barba le picaba en los labios y el cabello se le enredaba en la cara. Se sacó un mechón de pelo que se le había metido dentro de la boca y Sirius se giró levemente y le sonrió. Las alas del hipogrifo parecían espuma de mar desvanecida en la arena, y la sonrisa de Sirius parecía un faro luminoso que protegía a los barcos perdidos en la niebla. Ginny se sentía así, como un barco, perdida en la niebla del cielo.

Como un pozo profundo, su boca se diluyó y su lengua canina se deslizó entre los labios irritados de Ginny. No la besó, pasó su lengua por la boca de Ginny, lamiendo cada espacio, cada rinción. Luego una ligera succión ahí, el mismo lugar donde la habia lamido por última vez. Ginny tenía la sensación de resbalarse del hipogripo y caer, caer hacia la tierra. Caer en medio de la noche oscura y aterrizar en medio de un mar furioso. Un mar que ardía y se agitaba al mismo ritmo en que Sirius succionaba. Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza, cerró su mente y esperó a que todo fuera realidad. Caer y aterrizar en medio del fuego de Sirius Black.

Fue un viaje corto, o eso le pareció. Estaba segura de lo que estaba viendo, pero no podía recordar por todos los lugares que había pasado. Luego de hundirse en la chaqueta de Sirius y cerrar los ojos, Ginny sintió que el mundo se había hecho un lugar pequeño. Vio las luces aproximarse, el aura anarajanda de una ciudad que no reconocía. ¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntó, pero descubrió que la respuesta no le importaba. En medio del cielo, Buckbeak se desvió ligeramente, y ellos se alejaron del resplandor de una ciudad pequeña internándose hacia la oscuridad.

De pronto todo fue familiar: los arboles enormes, los ruidos de las lechuzas, los aromas del bosque.

- ¿Sirius, estamos en Hogwarts?

- Casi. -Respondió mientras Buckbeak descendía vertiginosamente, como si quisiera colisionar contra la tierra e internarse en lo más profunda de ella. Ginny no fue capaz de contener un pequeño grito. -Estamos en Hogsmeade, Ginny. Y esa que vez allá es...

- La casa de los gritos. -Completó ella, sin aliento.

El viaje finalizó en el jardín húmedo y sombrío. Ginny estaba rodeada de maleza y algunas matas de hierba le superaban en tamaño. Buckbeak agitó sus alas por última vez y emitió un extraño gruñido. Sirius le acarició en el cuello y le dijo -Ve a buscar algo bueno para comer. El animal, al parecer, entendió perfectamente el mensaje y se internó en el bosque que se aproximaba al patio de la casa.

Ginny miró a Sirius con suspicacia. ¿Cómo diablos iban a entrar? Según sus conocimientos, estaban todas las puertas y las ventanas cerradas. Fred y George muchas veces habían intentado ingresar y todos sus intentos fueron en vano.

- ¿Sirius?

- Uhmmm. -Contestó, sobándose las manos, tratando que sus dedos entraran en calor.

- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

Sirius le guinó un ojo antes de contestar -Con magia, por supuesto. Ginny le observó detenidamente mientras él caminaba hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Frente a una ventana pequeña, extendió su brazo con su varita fuertemente tomada, y la otra mano la puso recta, como intentando detener que los muros se le cayeran encima. Luego murmuró palabras que Ginny no conocía. Ginny pensó que no iba a funcionar, dio media vuelta y atisbó entre la negrura del bosque a Buckbeak. De pronto escuchó un ligero golpe. Circe santa, lo había conseguido. Sirius sonreía orgulloso, como si esa fuese una gran proeza, y probablemente lo fuera. Sus hermanos, Fred y George, eran unos de los magos más talentosos que ella conocía.

Sirius dio un salto, y desapareció por la ventana. Unos minutos después Ginny se iluminó levemente. Sirius apareció por la ventana, y le dijo - ¿No vas a entrar?

Ginny no lo pensó. Dio un salto y se colgó de la ventana y Sirius le tomó de las manos. Se encaramó por las paredes, y con la ayuda de Sirius consiguió entrar. Dios. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y la tela de las paredes estaba completamente desgarrada. En el marco de una de las ventanas se alineaban botellas de whisky de fuego vacias. Había un piano viejo, casi destrozado, y el piso de madera estaba completamente rayado. Ginny sintió un escalofrío.

- ¿Estás seguro que no está embrujada?

- ¿Tienes miedo, Ginny?

Sirius la miró maliciosamente. Debería tener miedo. De él, de sus planes maquiavelicos, de sus intenciones. Sí. Casi podía oler el miedo de Ginny que erizaba sus pelos.

- Acá no hay nada a que temerle. Le hubiese gustado agregar "excepto a mi". Sirius tomó un pequeño trozo de vela que humeaba ligeramente, y casi se apagó mientras él se internaba en esa espantosa casa. Ginny lo siguió. Había una habitación con dos catres cubiertos de mantas repletas de polvo. Sirius se sentó en una, Ginny por un momento se quedó de pie, en medio de la habitación. Quizás en un acto defensivo, se sentó frente a él, en la otra cama.

Sirius sacó de sus bolsillos un extraño cigarrillo. Lo encendió y cerró los ojos, juntando sus largas pestañas. Retuvo el aire largo tiempo, bajo la atenta mirada de Ginny. Su pelo negro y espeso parecía resplandecer bajo la luz mortecina de la vela que brillaba débilmente sobre una pequeña mesa de noche.

Olía raro y denso. Ginny supo inmediatamente que no era tabaco, pero no sabía que era.

Se sintió rara. De pronto ninguna de las cosas que había hecho esa noche tenía sentido. ¿Qué pretendía con Sirius? ¿Realmente estaba enamorada de él? Ginny supo la respuesta cuando sintió el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón estrujarse en su pecho. Se hubiese ido lejos con él, se hubiese fugado por más de una noche. Dejaría su familia, sus cosas, su vida si él se lo pidiera. Quería que se lo pidiera. En sus manos se sentía ligera, mucho más liviana que el aire, podía levitar. Se sentía otra persona. Una más libre, una que no era considerada como un ser invisible. Ginny cuando estaba con Sirius se sentía una mujer.

- ¿Quieres un poco? -La voz enroquecida, como un tambor oxidado. Sirius extendía ese cigarrillo hacia Ginny quien lo miraba con cierta aprehensión. -Vamos, no te hará nada.

Se sorprendió a ella misma cuando lo tomó. Ginny se lo llevó a los labios y aspiró.

- Mánten el humo dentro. -Dijo Sirius.

Ginny obediente, cerró los ojos cuando inhaló por segunda vez y aguantaba la respiración. El humo inundaba sus pulmones y ardía. Tosió y lo dejó salir. Sirius rió. Ella observó ese extraño cigarrillo: por un extremo estaba húmedo y aplastado y por el otro ardía. Había cenizas en la parte externa de esa circunsferencia malhecha, pero dentro, en el centro, había una llama roja intensa, algo que ardía ocultamente. Tal como él, pensó.

De pronto pensó que todo era obra de un oscuro plan. Ese cigarrilo, la casa de los gritos, compartir la saliva de aquel modo. Sonrió embriagada por todas las molestias. Ella hubiese hecho todo eso de un modo mucho más fácil, pero asumió que los hombres siempre lo complican todo. Ron, por ejemplo, está locamente enamorado de Hermione. Y ella le quiere de vuelta, pero como es tan tonto y lento, no se da cuenta, reflexionó.

Ginny le devolvió el cigarro a Sirius, quien se lo llevó a los labios. Inhaló tres veces seguidas, cada una muy corta. De pronto se cambio de cama. Estaba al lado de Ginny y ella sentía el corazón en el estómago. O en la boca. O suelto y dando vueltas por todo su cuerpo, dejando un gran agujero en el pecho. Sirius aspiró nuevamente, pero esta vez fue muy larga, se inclinó hacia ella y ella se inclinó hacia él. Abrió la boca y Sirius comenzó a soplar ese humo dentro de ella. La boca de Ginny, muy pegada a la de él era una pequeña y perfecta "o" que recibía ese humo embriagador. Desapareció por su garganta como si fuese un hoyo negro. Luego tosió y Sirius se separó de ella.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaban de lágrimas. Cogió el cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios, se inclinó hacia Sirius, como si fuera un alfiler frente a un imán, y él le esperaba con la boca completamente abierta. Sirius cubrió los labios de Ginny con su bonita y agria boca de fumador de hierba. Las volutas de humo se enredaban en las lenguas. Sirius pasó un brazo por detras de la espalda de Ginny y la tomó fuertemente desde la nuca. La besó con los labios abiertos de par en par y los ojos cerrados. A Ginny le parecía que el mundo giraba más rápido, que sus pies estaban muy lejos, que todo era muy azul. Estaba completamente aturdida bajo los influjos de Sirius y su humo, pero era conciente de todo. De la húmedad cálida de su boca, de su mano áspera en su cuello, de su sabor pastoso y su olor a cuero.

Sirius abrió un ojo, ahí estaban las pecas en la frente, en el puente de nariz, en las mejillas y también ahí estaba esa larga cabellera roja y furiosa, que parecía hacerse más intensa con los colores de la vela. Sin poder contenerse, la tumbó sobre la sucia cama. Ginny no se resistió a ese lento derrumbe, sus piernas desbordaban el catre y oscilaban como un péndulo. Sirius, lentamente, como el humo se desvanecía en el aire, puso una mano sobre el abdomen de Ginny, pasó por encima de su polera, adivinó la posición de su ombligo por sobre la tela y cuando llegó al borde, se deslizó por debajo. Ginny se quedó tan quieta como una muñeca, mientras los labios de Sirius conjuraban largos besos que ella no podía describir. La polera se subía según el avance de sus manos, y su abdomen quedó descubierto y la piel se contrajó. Sirius palpó sus senos por sobre el sostén y comprobó, con cierto júblilo, que los pezones de Ginny se endurecían bajo su tacto. Con habilidad, Sirius deslizó una mano hacia la espalda de Ginny, quién se encorbó, y desabrochó su sostén. La polera de Ginny estaba completamente enrollada en su pecho y Sirius la miró como si la odiara un poco. La odiaba mucho, de hecho. Se alejó un poco, y tomó las manos de Ginny, quien recién abría los ojos, como si lo hiciera por primera vez en toda su vida, incorporándola un poco. Tenía las mejillas exaltadas, brillaban con un color rosáceo. Cuando Sirius tomó su polera, ella supo inmediatamente qué hacer. Levantó los brazos y dejó que la tela se desplazara por su cuello, su cabeza, su pelo. Y de pronto se sintió completamente expuesta. Estaba ahí, semi sentada, y con el sostén mal puesto, dejando ver uno de sus rosados pezones. Sirius tenía el pelo en la cara y lucía un tanto salvaje, sonreía embelesado. Ginny se sentía desnuda y desvalida. Estaba segura que había llegado a un punto donde no había punto de vuelta atrás. Lo pensó un segundo. ¿Quería retroceder? Sirius tenía la mirada fija en sus senos, y la saliva brillaba en su boca.

- Eres preciosa. -Le murmuró, mientras besaba sus dedos.

No quería retroceder. Respiró profundamente y se dejó caer, como si fuera una pluma, sobre el colchón, y sobre ella cayó Sirius. Su peso le oprimía un costado. El dejó a un lado su sostén y pasó lentamente su lengua por sus senos, sus pezones se contraían violentamente y sentía la saliva de él enfriase sobre su piel cuando se retiraba furtivamente para mirarla.

- ¿Te han besado aquí alguna vez? -Preguntó Sirius, con la cara pegada a uno de sus senos. El calor de su aliento hacia más evidente el rastro de su saliva.

Ginny sintió sus mejillas colorearse con violencia. -Nop.-Contestó ella, un poco resentida por su falta de experiencia.

- Mejor así. -Dijo Sirius, antes de rodear su pecho con su boca entera.

Para Ginny todo era liviano y brillante. Todo tenía colores ocultos y los bordes de las cosas ya no eran tan nítidos. La barba incipiente de Sirius le picaba y le hacia cosquillas en los senos y quería reirse. Reirse como loca y luego volar de nuevo con él, con su cara pegada a esa chaqueta.

El techo de la habitación era tan espantoso como el resto de la casa. ¿Dónde estoy?, pensó. Su mente se movia lentamente, se encharcaba en cosas sencillas. Estaba lejos. Se sentía lejos de ahí, muy lejos. En otro continente, quizás hasta en otro planeta. De pronto recordó que él le llamó a ese lugar "casa" ¿Su casa?, pensó. Quién lo diría. Sirius Black, único heredero de una cantidad insana de oro y de una casa con tintes de mansión, considera su casa una choza que apenas se sostenía.

No se dio cuenta, pero todo eso lo dijo en voz alta.

Sirius se incorporó un poco, poniendo sus brazos al costado de ella. Sonrió enigmaticamente antes de responder. -¿Es eso lo que piensas?

- Tú dijiste que iriamos a casa. -Le recordó.

Con la boca rota, Sirius permaneció callado un momento. - Supongo que eso es porque acá he sido verdaderamente feliz. En este lugar tuve amigos y libertad. Nos fugabamos del colegio para encerrarnos en esta casa con Remus, James y Peter y salir a correr por el bosque. Fui obsenamente feliz.

Todo él era obseno. Le hablaba de cerca, el olor del cuero de su chaqueta invadía sus sentidos. A Ginny le parecía que movía su boca lentamente. -¿Sabes que más me recuerda a un hogar?

Ginny no se movió. Estaba a centímetros de él y sus ojos brillaban fuertemente. Contra su boca murmuró "tú". Luego Sirius la besó como nunca antes la había besado. Despacio, como si fuera un cansado animal vagando por su boca, por su cuello, por su oreja. -No debería hacer esto, Ginny, ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí. Estoy rompiendo todas las reglas. -Murmuró con la voz agitada, en su oreja. -Pero como comprenderás, tengo serios problemas siguiendo las reglas.

Ginny tensó sus músculos y su piel, el costado le dolía, de modo que se movió: separó las piernas y Sirius cayó en el medio. Un mechón le adornaba su frente y tenía los ojos adormilados y una sonrisa floja en la cara.

- ¿Quieres volver ahora?

Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo? ¿volver ahora? ¿No habíamos llegado recién?

Cuando Sirius le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su entrepierna, se dio cuenta que con esa pregunta, Sirius quería decir otra cosa. Estaba completamente atontada. Borracha, sin haber bebida ni una sola gota de alcohol, extasiada con la erección de Sirius, esa que sentía que era su obra, y que se agitaba y restregaba contra su pequeña y palida mano.

No sabía qué hacer.

Sirius se incorporó de la cama, puso sus pies en el mugroso piso y lo primero que hizo fue sacarse la chaqueta de cuero y la lanzó sobre la otra cama. Luego, con un movimiento lento, o eso le parecía a Ginny, se desabotonó la camisa. La luz de la vela marcada las ondulaciones de su cuerpo. Su pecho seguía siendo tenso y fibroso, y había dejado de estar tan delgado gracias a las comidas de Molly. Bajo la piel tostada de su pecho seguía un fina linea de vellos, que se hacían más abundantes y gruesos a medida que se internaban en sus pantalones. Ginny no tenía idea, pero Sirius estaba jugando sucio. Se desabrochó el botón de su pantalón, que disimulaba malamente la carne erizada que estaba un poco más abajo.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama, sin saber qué hacer. Se incorporó por instinto, se incorporó y se acercó a él. Sirius le tomó de la mano y la apegó a él, lentamente comenzó a mover sus pies; estaba bailando. Ginny le seguía el paso, puso sus manos en su espalda desnuda y sentía los nudos y nervios de Sirius bajo sus dedos. Era sencillo, sólo había que dejarse llevar. Sirius la hacía girar muchas veces sobre su eje. La alzó por la cintura y siguió girando. Como si ella necesitara estar más mareada y brumosa. Tal como si la canción imaginaria que tenía Sirius en su cabeza se hubiese acabado, se quedaron en medio de las dos camas, inmóviles. Ginny miró a Sirius, tenía los párpados caídos, y se le marcaban las arrujas en el contorno de sus ojos, pero seguía ahí el brillo acuoso de su mirada acerada.

Ginny puso su mano sobre los pantalones de Sirius y comprobó que él seguía en el mismo estado. Bajo la mezclilla la carne bullía y se sentía muy caliente. Con la punta de los dedos bajó la cremallera y de pronto, como si fuese el telón de un gran teatro al finalizar una obra, los pantalones de Sirius estaban el suelo. Ginny pensó que la diferencia es que este espectaculo recién comenzaba. La mano pequeña se coló entre la tela de los calzoncillos oscuros de Sirius, y sintió enredarse en sus dedos su salvaje vello público. Más abajo, un poco más, Sirius ardía, gota a gota, estaba esperando el tacto de esos dedos pálidos. Gruñó bajito. Ginny sintió partes duras, otras más blandas, todo estaba muy caliente y húmedo. Era primera vez en su vida que tenía que lidiar con un pene, y tan pronto apareció esa palabra en su mente sintió ganas de reir. Qué palabra más horrible, pensó. Pene. Pene. Pene. Sirius la miró riéndose también, como si entendiera las cosas que giraban por su cabeza.

- Ay, con cuidado, Ginny. -Le dijo en su oído cuando ella apretó con demasiada fuerza. Ginny aún se reía.

- Lo siento.

- No importa.

Ginny siguió tocándolo. Habían cosas que le hacían reir y otras que, al parecer, le dolían. En un acto de acopio de valor, bajó sus calzoncillos, y entonces fue conciente de la enormidad de Sirius. De su erección completa, del manto negruzco que le cubría, de la punta brillante y húmeda. Instintivamente cerró su mano alrededor de la carne punzante y comenzó a mover la mano. Al comienzo no tenía mucho ritmo ni mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo. La respiración de Sirius se interrumpía a ratos con una suerte de bufidos. Ginny continuó moviendo su mano, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte. Sirius cerró los ojos y tenía la sensación de estarse diluyendo entre la mano de Ginny. Ella se sentía poderosa provocando ese tipo de reacciones, ser la dueña y ama de cada uno de sus bufidos. Sirius comenzó a contraerse, a zumbar, desaparecer y a brillar. Se agitaba entre sus dedos, como si fuese un tormento. Empujaba su cuerpo contra ella.

Ginny siguió con la danza de sus manos, su mano comenzaba a sentirse gelatinosa.

Un bufido grave en su oído, y Sirius comenzaba a desintegrarse a través de chorros calientes y espesos, se agitaba como si una tormenta se mezclara en su vientre. El piso desapareció y parecía que Sirius levitaba sostenido del cuerpo de Ginny. Grumo a grumo, Sirius se desgarró en gruñidos espesos y se deshizo en segundos de la frustración que le atormentaba desde muchísimo tiempo, bajo la magia resilente de una joven de quince años.

- Ahora te toca a ti. -Escupió a trozos roncos, contra su cuello delgado.

Sirius no sabía hacer eso de otro modo. Poco le importó que la chica que tenía entre sus brazos fuera delgada y algo frágil. Sus ropas cayeron rápidamente. Un dedo. Un sólo dedo grueso y áspero se filtró entre los pliegues de Ginny. Era un rincón cálido y resbaloso. Brillante. De pronto retiró el dedo con una sonrisa traviesa y se metió el dedo en la boca. Ginny se sonrojó violentamente. Sirius era...era...era...indescriptible.

- Eres completamente dulce, Ginny. Sabes igual que tu pastel de manzana.

Antes que ella pudiera contestar, la besó. Probó en su lengua su propio sabor agridulce. Dios, Sirius estaba loco, y ella aún más que permitía que él hiciera esas cosas con ella.

Tal como cuando tenía diez años y descubrió el borde de esa mesa, Ginny comenzó a balancearse suavemente, rozando su vagina contra el cuerpo de él. Vagina, VAGINA, V A G I N A,otra palabra horrible, pensó, entre risas. Esa cosa que había fumado lo único que hacía era aumentar la hilaridad de las cosas. Y ahí estaba ella, en una noche oscura que pasaba mucho más rápida de lo que le hubiese gustado, restregándose contra Sirius como una gata melosa. Y luego, tal como el comienzo del vuelo, Sirius la empujó contra las murallas abruptamente. No alcanzó a quejarse del azote del golpe contra su espalda cuando se sintió en el aire y luego, con las piernas completamente abiertas, afirmada de las caderas de Sirius. - Hola, pelirroja. -Fue todo lo que alcanzó a oír, antes de sentir algo tan duro como un fierro caliente abriéndose paso entre su carne. Dolía. Como mil diablos, dolía. Sintió que se partía en dos desde las piernas hasta el pecho y que todo en ella se volvía más estrecho. -Shhhhhht. -Le dijo Sirius, luego puso una mano en su boca. Ginny sólo se atrevió a morderle los dedos para no gritar. Quería gritar, llorar, huir. Por qué la gente hacia eso si dolía tanto. Sirius la empujaba contra la muralla mientras se hundía en ella, centímetro a centímetro. Sirius la iba a partir, pensó. Podia sentir la vibración de su verga abriendo caminos, desgarrando y quemando. Luego, de un segundo a otro el dolor se confundió con otra cosa. Todo se volvía más líquido dentro de ella, como si sólo tuviera agua que descendía lentamente desde su vientre. Sus pechos perlados se agitaban como hojas de otoño mecidas por el viento. Ya no se sentía invadida, sino que en cada movimiento todo se volvía más azul. Escuchó quejidos a lo lejos, murmullos desosegados que parecían venir de otra habitación. Su cuerpo se tensaba y estiraba inconscientemente las piernas. Sirius la besó en los labios, en la mandibula, en el cuello. Y en el hombro enterró sus dientes brevemente. Temblado, sintió la necesidad de estirarse en sus brazos, de agitarse y quebrarse, como un trozo de vidrio. De pronto, todo en ella era más caliente y titilante. Y se sorprendió a si misma cuando descubrió que los quejidos y murmullos alterados salían de su propia boca. Sirius siguió. Ella explotaba en muchos trozos de distintos colores, como una supernova, se demarraba en el infinito pecho de Sirius, pero él seguía hundiéndose en ella, cada vez con mayor velocidad. Tuvo la sensación de que su columna desaparecía. Se sentía líquida y lenta, mientras Sirius seguían estrujándola contra la pared, que también parecía gritar.

- Sirius, por favor. -Jadeó contra su hombro. La lengua se le volvía a enrededar en los dientes cuando pronunciaba la "S".

Pero eso sólo parecía una invitación para él. Sirius moviendo sus caderas hostiles continuó en esa extraña danza hasta que su rostro se tensó, junto con el cuerpo de Ginny.

Fue como una colisión de una ola contra el mar. Se deshizo en espuma traslúcida sobre el cálido interior de Ginny, que le resbalaba por los muslos, dejandolos pegajosos. Y se oía del mismo modo, un eco casi ensordecedor en sus oídos. Derrumbó su cabeza sobre sus hombros salpicados de pecas y permaneció así el tiempo suficiente para encadernarse a su cuerpo, como un ánima.

Ginny resbaló lentamente por la pared, hasta que sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo. Sirius la besó en la frente y luego de unos segundos se volvió en busca de su chaqueta. Urgó en los bolsillos y de pronto sacó un cigarrillo que encendió con la escasa mecha de la vela.

- Eres magnífica, Ginny. Nunca lo olvides. -Le dijo, antes de entornar los ojos e inhalar una cascada de humo. Se sentó en la cama, mientras su verga larga, gruesa y venosa se dormía entre el arrullo de sus muslos. Ginny se acercó a él, como si fuera una sombra, y le arrebató suavemente el cigarrillo.

- Quizás deberíamos irnos. -Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El humo volvía a quemarle los pulmones y le devolvió el cigarro a Sirius.

- Lo sé. -Le dijo besándole los dedos. -Pero tienes que darme un tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo para qué? -Preguntó ella, sin moverse.

- Para que se me enfríe la mente y el cuerpo. -Sonrió.

Cuando estaban cerca de Londres, Ginny luchaba contra los párpados pesados. En el horizonte se podía ver una linea de luz intentado acabar con una noche soberbia. Sirius seguía extasiado viajando entre nubes y estrellas, pero se limitaba a sonreir en silencio y en acariciarle el plumaje a Buckbeak. Era muy cerca del amanecer cuando cruzaron la plazoleta añil, a Ginny le parecía que habían cortinas que se movían y rostros que se asomaban a las ventanas, sacudió su cabeza. Pensó que estaba alucionando. Por la amplia puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place cruzaron los tres, Sirius le había pegado la lengua al paladar a Buckbeak para que no hiciera ruido. Se sacaron los zapatos y Ginny instintivamente se alisó el cabello que lucía similar a un nido de pájaros. El aire de la casa era cálido y todos parecía dormir, incluida la Señora Black.

Fuera de la puerta de su habitación, Ginny se puso de puntillas para alcanzarle, y él se inclinó hacia ella para borrarle con un beso todas las sombras que pudieran haber en ella.

- Duerme bien. -Le dijo ella, como si así acabase una cita común y silvestre.

- ¿No me vas a invitar a tomár un café?

- Vete a tu cama, Sirius. En un rato más necesitaremos mucho café.

Sirius avanzó por la escalera mientras ella le miraba perderse peldaños arriba. Buckbeak le pisaba los talones. Cuando desapareció de su vista, Ginny puso cuidadosamente su mano en la manilla de la puerta, giró lentamente, e ingresó intentando causar el menor ruido posible. Cerró los ojos y dió un paso. Escuchó la respiración profunda de Hermione.

Abrió los ojos y avanzó hasta su cama, tan pronto como se sentó para sacarse la ropa, Hermione se giró con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Dónde has estado, Ginny?

* * *

**NOTA FINAL:** CHACHACHA CHÁN! Me gusta mi final, es como de teleserie colombiana (con todo el respeto que me merecen las teleseries colombianas). No pude terminar toda la historia el fin de semana porque ayer fue un día horrible que me pasé encerrada en un Homecenter buscando flexibles, ampolletas, clavos y bla bla bla. Fome. Lo bueno es que en la noche pude terminar esto. Y no sé si será muy malo o si está bien porque no he podido mostrárselo a nadie para que me dé su sincera opinión. Así que sólo me queda confiar en ustedes y su apreciación.

Como notarán los capítulos se vuelven más largos. Siempre me pasa lo mismo, quiero que sean cortos pero se me pasa la mano describiendo cosas.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia, y agradecer mucho más a **Coral, Lilialh y The darkness princess.**

Hasta la próxima.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A.:** Este capítulo está escrito desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. No había podido subirlo antes porque la vez anterior que lo intenté la página no me dejó. Ahora que está de mejor humor lo estoy intentado de nuevo.

Espero que lo disfruten.**  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO SEIS**

- Vete a tu cama, Sirius. En un rato más necesitaremos mucho café.

Sirius avanzó por la escalera mientras ella le miraba perderse peldaños arriba. Buckbeak le pisaba los talones. Cuando desapareció de su vista, Ginny puso cuidadosamente su mano en la manilla de la puerta, giró lentamente, e ingresó intentando causar el menor ruido posible. Cerró los ojos y dió un paso. Escuchó la respiración profunda de Hermione.

Abrió los ojos y avanzó hasta su cama, tan pronto como se sentó para sacarse la ropa, Hermione se giró con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Dónde has estado, Ginny?

Ginny no tenía ganas de inventar algo, sólo quería acostarse y dormir un par de horas. Aún tenía el frío de la noche enredado en el pelo y ansiaba el calor de las sábanas pulcras que su madre había cambiado el día anterior.

Pero Hermione ya estaba sentada en la cama de al lado, con el ceño fruncido, aguardando por una respuesta.

Se desvistió con calma, como si cada movimiento de sus músculos supusiera un esfuerzo supremo. Le dolían los brazos, pero sobre todo le dolían las piernas. Sentía en los muslos una continua molestia, como si hubiese montado muchas horas en un caballo y llevase mucho tiempo sin practicar. En medio del silencio que le concedía Hermione, reflexionó que era más o menos eso lo que había sucedido. Se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche sobre Buckbeak, y el resto del tiempo se lo había pasado casi por completo arriba de Sirius.

Se le escapó una carcajada.

Hermione le preguntó acusatoriamente. -¿Estás borracha?

-Nop. ¿Cómo voy a estar borracha, Hermione? -Contestó, al tiempo que se sacaba sus pantalones. En la zona de las rodillas habían resto de polvo que probablemente traía desde la Casa de los Gritos. Comenzó a limpiarlos con la palma de sus manos, con los labios fruncidos. Era su mejor par. -¿Tienes una idea de lo que me haría mi madre si me emborracho frente a sus narices?

-Sí, tengo una idea bastante clara, Ginny. Y por lo mismo no entiendo dónde te has pasado la noche.

-Estuve con Sirius, sólo eso. -Explicó. Se sintió conforme consigo misma. No había tenido que alterar la realidad, sólo omitir ciertos detalles, como por ejemplo, que habían estado fuera del número de 12 de Grimmauld Place y que habían ido hasta Hogsmeade, detalles que quizás a Hermione no le interesaran. Pero ciertamente no le incumbían.

Se cubrió con las mantas rápidamente y la luz del sol ya empezaba a llenar cada rincón de la habitación con un tono brillante, demasiado molesto; aún así ella creía que podría dormir. Se sentía tan cansada y su corazón parecía haber engordado veinte kilos con todas las sensaciones que había tenido esa noche.

-Apestas a humo. -Dijo Hermione, aún con esa mirada escéptica sobre ella.

En realidad el olor del humo era el último que ella sentía. Olía a piel de hombre, a polvo, a sudor y a Sirius. Olía a noche y a hipogrifo. Olía a sexo. A sexo, hierba y a humo.

Ginny con los ojos cerrados, contestó. -Ya lo sé. Sirius fuma mucho últimamente. ¿Te has dado cuenta?

-Uhm. Sí, me he dado cuenta, Ginny. Y también me he dado cuenta de otras cosas.

-¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Qué Ron es un idiota? -En realidad Ginny preguntó por cortesía, los párpados ya comenzaban a pesarle. Y tenía ganas de respirar profundo y lento, y dejarse llevar por esa sensación similar a levitar que estaba experimentando.

-Me he dado cuenta que pasas demasiado tiempo con Sirius.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? -Murmuró, su cuerpo ya estaba comenzando a recobrar el calor.

-No, no tiene nada de malo, pero...no sé. Hay algo raro en él…No me gusta como te mira.

Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido y le contestó - ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo mira, Hermione?

Hermione recorrió con su mirada toda la habitación, movía los dedos pulgares como si no supiera que hacer con ellos y la piel de sus mejillas lucía un poco más pálida.

-Ginny, no te ofendas, pero siempre he pensado que Sirius busca compensar su vida a través de Harry. A veces me da la sensación que ahora lo hace contigo también. Ya sabes, él es algo inmaduro y suele tener esos impulsos...

-Hermione, aunque no lo creas, soy capaz de cuidarme por mí misma. -Repuso con un poco de fastidio. –Además a mi no me gusta en la forma que tú con Ron y Harry me miran. O mejor dicho, en la forma en que no me miran. No voy a pasarme la vida suplicándole a mi hermano o a Harry que me acepten en sus conversaciones súper secretas y misteriosas. También puedo la buscar compañía de otras personas. –Ginny sonaba un poco alterada. –Y no hay nada de malo en la forma en que Sirius me mira. Sólo somos amigos. –Concluyó, sin lugar a réplicas.

Cuando dijo la última frase, se dio cuenta que había dicho única y exclusivamente la verdad. ¿Qué tipo de relación mantenía ella con Sirius? Por supuesto que no eran novios ni algo parecido. Tampoco podía decirse que "salían" porque salvo la excursión que había tenido lugar esa noche, no habían salido juntos ni a la esquina. Y jamás saldrían juntos en público. No al menos mostrando ese algo más que había entre ellos. ¿Eran amantes? ¿Acaso era ella la amante de Sirius Black? Esa palabra le sonaba horrible. Amantes, no tampoco era amantes. Eran sólo amigos. Amigos que se comprenden y complementan de otro modo.

Uno nada usual.

Hermione tenía los labios apretados, como si tratara de contener las palabras que se moría por pronunciar.

-¿Qué? ¿También me vas a decir que no te gusta en modo en Michael Corner me escribe? –Ginny rió suavemente. Y Hermione parecía más aliviada.

-¿Y con Michael Corner también solo son amigos? –

-Eso depende.

-¿De qué depende? Preguntó Hermione desde su cama.

-De si tú con Ron también son sólo amigos. - Hermione le lanzó una almohada por la cabeza a Ginny quien la utilizó para cubrirse los ojos con ella. – Despiértame en dos horas más, por favor, Hermione. –Murmuró antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

-No soy tu despertador. –Alcanzó a escuchar antes de quedarse dormida.

Durmió muy poco, intentó disimular las ojeras con un poco de maquillaje que logró sacar desde el bolso de su madre. Durante el desayuno, esperaba ansiosa el momento en que Sirius bajase a comer algo, involuntariamente movía su pie contra la silla, imaginando los millones de posibilidades que podrían ocurrir. La que más le gustaba de todas sus fantasías era esa en que Sirius bajaba con el pelo húmedo y desordenado y le decía a Molly que se largaba de ahí. Que le importaba muy poco la opinión de Dumbledore y que se llevaba a Ginny con él. Que no se preocuparan, que ambos estarían bien.

¿Ginny, qué te ocurre? No has tocado tu plato. -¿Te sientes mal?

Ginny miró a su madre con el rostro pálido, como si sus pecas se hubiesen esfumado. A veces tenía la sensación que la mirada de su madre era capaz de atravesar muros y capas de piel y músculo. A veces tenía la sensación que su madre podría adivinar sus fantasías infantiles. Procuró mantener el rostro impasible. Antes de que Ginny fuese capaz de encontrar las palabras precisas, la Señora Weasley agregó. -Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien en la vista del Ministerio. Harry volverá a Hogwarts con todos ustedes, cielo.

Ella solamente atinó a asentir y a sonreír levemente.

Pero a decir verdad, eso no disipaba las dudas que comenzaron a dibujarse en un cabeza durante la extensa ducha. Hogwarts. Ella tendría que volver a Hogwarts en un par de semanas. ¿Qué pasaría ahora con ella y Sirius? ¿Habrá sido ella solamente una especie de entretención para él? ¿Algo con que distraerse? ¿Alguien con quien pasar el rato? No es que nunca se hubiese imaginado los términos de aquella _relación_, pero ahora se le hacían pesadísimos y mezquinos. No quería sentirse utilizada.

Ginny comprendió, en un breve momento de extrema lucidez, que Sirius tarde o temprano le rompería el corazón.

Uno a uno, sintió sus pasos descender la escalera. La espera la hizo cerrar los puños fuertemente. Le pareció que Sirius siempre tenía una suerte de música en cada una de sus apariciones. Su pelo, tal como en su imaginación, estaba mojado y relucía. La cocina se llenó de sus aromas, del jabón, las esencias de un hombre y el olor del humo que impregnaban sus ropas, pero ella pudo respirar las otras fragancias de Sirius, esas que ella conocía mejor que nadie en esa casa, esas que ella buscaba en su propia ropa.

El saludo fue el mismo de siempre. Esa breve caricia en el pelo y el guiño de ojos.

Molly frunció el ceño y puso inmediatamente las manos sobre los hombros de Ginny, y los apretó con fuerza, como si quisiera demostrar algo, casi como señalando su propiedad. Ginny no comprendía que pasaba con ella. Su madre, sin moverse y con sus gruesas manos sobre ella, le preguntó a Sirius si desayunaría algo.

-Sólo café. -Contestó, ignorando el gesto posesivo de la Señora Weasley. Ella se apartó con calma y movió su cabeza como si quisiera apartar a una molesta mosca. A cada golpe que daba en el aire con su varita, Ginny se dio cuenta que su expresión se volvía más amable, más ella. Como si se disiparan oscuros pensamientos.

Ginny también podía leer a su madre.

-¿Cómo dormiste, Ginny?

Sirius sonreía. La punta de su lengua brillante se asomaba entre sus labios extendidos, sus ojos vibraban; tenía iluminada la mirada.

-Mal. Hermione despertó temprano y le ha dado por conversar.

Hermione, sentada un poco más allá, abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar a Ginny.

-Pues yo pasé una excelente noche. –Contestó Sirius. Hermione no sacaba sus ojos de ellos. Y Sirius cuando se dio cuenta de aquello acentuó su sonrisa. -¿Y dónde está Harry y Ron? -Preguntó Sirius mientras se balanceaba en la silla.

Pero no fue Hermione quien contestó, fue la Señora Weasley, que traía una taza de café para Sirius. –Limpiando el salón, se han levantado temprano esta mañana. Ustedes dos deberían apurarse e ir a ayudarlos. Es mucho trabajo limpiar esta casa, Sirius. Espero que seas capaz de mantener el orden después que nos marchemos.

Ginny sintió esas palabras como un golpe en el estómago. Y se dio cuenta que a Sirius le había sucedido algo similar. Su rostro se ensombreció y se evaporó el brillo fulgurante de su mirada. Sus ojos ya no vibraban con el color del cielo, se tornaron del color de la plata sucia, como los muchos adornos que habían en Grimmauld Place. El resto del desayuno fue silencioso y se prolongó por tanto tiempo como le tomó a Sirius acabar su café amargo. Cuando se levantó, Molly le dijo. –He dejado todos los rociadores en el salón.

Ginny sintió una sensación de vacío. Por primera vez no quería que comenzaran las clases, no quería marcharse de ahí. Las poquísimas veces que había pensando en marcharse a Hogwarts la llenaba un sentimiento de pena inexplicable. No se sentía capaz de dejarle ahí, completamente solo.

¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo? Abandonarle ahí, en esa casa, era casi como condenarle a la muerte o a la locura. Ginny no entendía como lograría sobrevivir encerrado en ese lugar tan grande y sombrío acompañado exclusivamente por un elfo demente. A Sirius ni siquiera le gustaba esa casa, nunca le había gustado. Se había fugado de su hogar a los dieciséis años. Ginny trataba de imaginarse cómo debía sentirse para fugarse tan joven, apenas tenía un par de años más que ella. Pensaba en Ron, y no podía imaginárselo empacando sus cosas y abandonando para siempre La Madriguera.

Se imaginó a Sirius, joven y radiante, pensando que nunca más volvería a ese espantosa casa, pero resultaba que ahí estaba de nuevo. Y le aguardaba, según sus cálculos, una larguísima temporada.

Quizás si su vida fuese la de otra persona todo sería más fácil. Quizás si ella fuere una adolescente muggle solo tendría que ir al colegio por las mañanas. Podría visitarlo todas la tardes y hacerle un poco de compañía. Pero luego pensó en todas las cosas que dejaría en Hogwarts y se sintió inmediatamente triste. Y luego se sintió egoísta.

-Ginny, tú me ayudarás acá en la cocina. Puedes lavar la loza sucia.

Ese requerimiento le produjo cierto desazón. Confiaba en estar con Sirius en el salón. Poder hablar con él, no sobre lo que había pasado, sino animarlo un poco. Contarle algún chiste. Hacer bromas. Cualquier cosa que sirviera para alejar la sensación de soledad que debería estar sintiendo.

La mañana se estiró tanto como el cuerpo de un acordeón, entre la espuma del jaboncillo y los trastos sucios comprendió que la situación de Sirius era mucho más compleja de lo que había pensado en un comienzo. Quizás si Harry se quedara con Sirius todo sería distinto, pensó, pero desestimó la idea al instante. No sabía ni entendía la razones, pero de algo estaba completamente segura. Harry estaba destinado a Hogwarts como las olas están destinadas a llegar a la orilla del mar.

La jornada de la mañana resultó mucho más extenuante que de costumbre, y luego de los duraznos con crema que Molly sirvió de postre, todos comenzaron a bostezar y a pensar con los ojos cerrados. La mayoría se retiró a sus habitaciones, y como siempre, Ginny se quedó sola en la sala. Sin mucho que hacer, salvo torturarse un rato con esas ideas que giraban lentamente en su cabeza.

Por un instante tuvo ganas de subir hasta el piso superior, dejar que sus pasos buscaran el camino hasta esa habitación que tenía un letrero grabado con la palabra "_Sirius_" en la puerta, pero desestimó la idea. Quizás él necesitaba madurar su mal humor a solas.

Se acomodó a lo largo del sofá, y sin darse cuenta, ella también se quedó dormida.

En cambio Sirius, no podía pegar un ojo. Encerrado con Buckbeak, en el cuarto que había sido de su madre, no era capaz de llegar a ninguna conclusión. Sabía que tarde o temprano él entendería que tendría que acostumbrarse a estar solo en esa casa.

Pero pese a sus treinta y pocos años todo parecía mal en su vida. Y Sirius supo por primera vez que esta vez sí que era injusto. Su maldita vida no era sino una suma de equivocaciones: sintió que había nacido con el signo equivocado, en la casa equivocada, con la ascendencia equivocada, que tomó todos los caminos errados, salvo elegir Gryffindor y a James y Remus.

Peter era otra equivocación.

¿Había elegido el bando equivocado? ¿Su vida sería mejor si hubiese escogido ser un mortífago? Mientras aspiraba el humo de un cigarrillo, se dio cuenta que aunque eso hubiese sido cierto, hubiese elegido mil veces más lo mismo: no ser nunca un esclavo de Voldemort. Su libertad, por muy metafórica que fuese, no podía ser transada a cambio de un poco de aire fresco.

Estaba en el lugar equivocado nuevamente, en esa maldita casa que parecía regocijarse con su sufrimiento. Encerrado en el lugar que creyó dejar atrás para siempre hace casi veinte años. Estaba de nuevo ahí, en el tiempo equivocado. Si estuviese James todavía, todo sería distinto. Si James siguiera vivo...

Sus ojos brillaron de desolación.

Ginny, por supuesto, era otra equivocación. Pensaba, mientras se llenaban sus pulmones de humo, que estar con Ginny no era algo malo en sí, pero quizás era el momento menos oportuno. Otra vez, el momento equivocado. Y al recordar la estupidez que había cometido la noche anterior también se dio cuenta que todo lo que implicaba a Ginny tenía un ritmo errado. Incluso, pensó con amargura, que había comenzado con Ginny los días menos indicados, las semanas menos precisas. Fue durante casi un mes que la vio sola en el sofá del salón. Si él hubiese puesto atención antes, si hubiese sido más observador, reflexionó, quizás se sentiría de otra forma.

Lanzó los restos del cigarrillo lejos. De un momento a otro, tuvo la sensación de estar completamente loco y maldito. Se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones y el cansancio de los hombros y sin saber explicar bien por qué bajó a buscar a Ginny.

Mientras descendía por la escalera, se dio cuenta que estaba desperdiciando un valioso tiempo, y que por supuesto, luego lo lamentaría. Y no quiso admitir que tal vez la verdadera razón era que Ginny le hacía sentir bien. Que con ella podía sentirse un poco menos infeliz.

La casa estaba casi completamente silenciosa. Casi, porque cuando pasó por fuera de la habitación de Fred y George escuchó murmullos y risas bajitas. Por un momento dudó, pensó que ella podía estar con sus hermanos, pero prefirió comprobar si su teoría era cierta; esa que postulaba que Ginny estaría sola o con Croockshanks en el salón, como cada tarde.

Tan solo bastaron unos cuantos peldaños más para ver un cuerpo tendido sobre el sofá. Sirius se acercó lentamente, como si pisara un lugar sagrado. Cuando Ginny dormía, a Sirius le parecía que reflejaba su verdadera edad. El rostro cubierto de pecas, en una expresión de tranquilidad envidiable. Parecía una niña pequeña. Quiso no despertarla, se hubiese conformado con estar cerca de ella y verla dormir, pero, a decir verdad, él se aburría.

-Ginny. -Susurró bajito.

Pero ella parecía no haberle oído.

Sirius se sentó sobre la raída alfombra, con la cabeza pegada al sofá. No le importó hacer mucho ruido. Comenzó a tararear una canción que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo en un sucio bar muggle y no sabía muy bien por qué la recordaba. Y con el mismo tono de voz, muy despacio, dijo. -Quiero que sepas, Ginny, que te sigo respetando y todas esas mierdas que a algunas mujeres les importa...

-Sirius. Cállate. -Respondió ella sin abrir los ojos. Sirius giró su cabeza sólo para mirarla, Ginny estaba completamente roja, como si en las mejillas se hubiese concentrado toda su sangre. Las orejas le brillaban.

-Es verdad, hay gente que cree que después de lo que pasó anoche debe haber una conversación que explique las cosas entre ellos...

-Yo no necesito eso, Sirius. -Lo interrumpió. -Sé perfectamente bien que es lo que hay entre nosotros.

-¿Y qué es lo que hay entre nosotros, pequeña Ginny?

-No me digas así. -Protestó, mientras se incorporaba en el sofá. –Entre nosotros dos no hay nada muy especial, en realidad. –Dijo con aire de vaguedad, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Sirius la miró con los ojos entreabiertos, como si analizara la respuesta de Ginny. -¿Sabes qué? Eso me dolió. –Ella sonrió. –Sí tuviera problemas de autoestima, diría que me estás utilizando. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que tenemos, según tú?

Ginny pareció pensar mucho su respuesta. Frunció un poco los labios, y se reacomodó en el sofá. Sus manos se movieron por el espeso y oscuro cabello de Sirius, despeinándolo un poco y después volvían a dejarlo tal como estaba. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto diría que estaba buscando las respuestas ahí, como si estuviese escrita en el cuero cabelludo de Sirius.

No podría definirlo con claridad...pero...en realidad no es algo que se defina. Es algo que sólo se siente. La mayor parte del tiempo tengo la sensación de caer por un gran precipicio, Sirius. A veces me da un poco de miedo y otras veces sólo cierro los ojos y disfruto el viaje, pero nunca sabré si llegaré a algún lugar, o si dejaré de caer. Pero trato de no preguntármelo mucho, es más fácil dejarme llevar por el viento.

-¿Por el viento?

-Tú eres el viento. Las manos de Ginny ya no estaban en su pelo. Sirius continuaba sentado en la alfombra y tras él, Ginny intentaba deshacer los nudos que se apretaban en su clavícula.

La sala se rodeó de silencio. Ginny permaneció callada mientras sus dedos tibios bajaban por la espalda de él, se movían con sigilo, como si temiesen avanzar cada centímetro que recorrían. Con el pulso temblando, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y luego éstas descendieron por el pecho de Sirius. El cerró los ojos un momento, mientras percibía el tacto de Ginny cerca de su pezón plato. En algún lugar de la casa sonaba una triste música que le llenaba cada rincón de su cabeza, su sangre burbujeaba lentamente en su pecho y sintió un agradable calor brotar en cada punto en que era tocado por ella.

Con un murmullo ronco, que provenía de las profundidades más densas y oscuras de Sirius, le dijo mirándola a los ojos- Me han llamado de muchas maneras, pero jamás me habían dicho algo tan...

Nunca encontró la palabra que buscaba.

Pero encontró una manera distinta de explicarle lo que para él significaba.

Cuando Sirius tomó las manos de Ginny y se giró, quiso besarla como lo hacen las hojas con los arboles en primavera. Romper ligeramente la cubierta, dejar una estriada y brillante cicatriz y rodearla de colores. Especialmente rodearla de verde. Ella era joven, demasiado joven y Sirius sabía (y siempre lo supo) que algún día ella conocería a esa persona que le enseñara el verdadero rumbo. Pero eso no implicaba que él no tuviera esa necesidad de dejar una huella en ella. Una muesca. Un símbolo.

Algo.

Por pequeña que fuese la muesca.

La besó con intensidad, como si el fuego que brotaba de sus brazos fuese producto de sus huesos partiéndose por la mitad. Con tanta intensidad, tanta saliva, tanto calor que podía confundirse con un huracán. Una corriente de aire fría que choca violentamente con una masa de aire caliente. Se sentía envuelto en eso y giraba rápidamente, siendo arrastrado hacia un centro vertiginoso, donde todo se desdibujaba y perdía sus límites. La boca de Ginny, su cintura, su pelo. Era tanta la intensidad de sus pensamientos, que en un breve momento se sintió abrumado, las sensaciones surgían atropelladamente una tras otra que Sirius pensó que no podría contenerse, pero de un momento a otro, todo se volvió mucho más fácil.

-Oh, por Dios, Sirius.

La lengua colgándole entre sus dientes filosos, la nariz húmeda, ese hormigueo en las costillas. Las mejillas de Ginny se sentían tan tibias y suaves. Y olía intensamente. Como si ella fuera un campo en primavera; olía a sol, a flores, a aire fresco. Olía a libertad.

Y ahora todos sus aromas eran mucho más intensos. Más claros. Se subió al sillón y se sentó casi sobre Ginny. Escuchó pasos en los pisos superiores, pero el cuello de Ginny era más tibio aún, y ella se reía, porque a los dos les producía agradables cosquillas. Se acercó a su oído, como si quisiera contarle un secreto.

-Ginny le acarició la coronilla y le dijo. –Eres más guapo como perro.

El gruñó levemente como respuesta.

- ¡Ginevra! ¡Sirius! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué haces como perro?

Molly estaba mirándolos ceñudamente desde el pie de la escalera y tras ella bajaba Hermione, quien ahogó un grito y abrió muchos los ojos.

Nada, mamá, no pasa nada. –Dijo Ginny restándole importancia, pero sin dejar de oír en su cabeza el escandalizado "Ginevra" que su madre había pronunciado. -Sirius sólo estaba mostrándome un truco.

-Me imagino que Sirius tiene muchos trucos para mostrar, Ginny. Pero no es apropiado. Sirius, ¿puedes dejar de comportarte como un crio y volver a tu forma humana?

Sirius le ladró en respuesta a Molly, y lengüeteó una mejilla de Ginny quien se rió. Luego comenzó a morderse el lomo, como si tratara de espantarse las pulgas.

-Eres desesperante. –Agregó la Señora Weasley severamente, mirando aún con el ceño fruncido al enorme perro negro que estaba en la sala. –Ginny, ayúdame en la cocina, por favor.

La chica entornó los ojos antes de retirarse arrastrando los pies.

-Te veo luego.

Una frase tan vana parecía una promesa. Un juramento incierto, pero que evidentemente llegaría el momento en que se concretaría. O eso le gustaba pensar.

Toda la tarde quedó teñida de un extraño manto de dudas. Ginny sentía sobre ella la mirada interrogante de Hermione y de su madre. Procuró actuar con cautela. Se sentó junto a los gemelos e intentó no mirar a Sirius quien hablaba con Arthur y con Bill.

La mañana siguiente tendría lugar la vista de Harry en el ministerio. Todos lucían un tanto preocupados y más callados de lo habitual. A todos le preocupaba qué podía suceder con Harry. Sabían que la balanza estaba en contra de él, pero nadie lo decía.

Harry lucía mucho más ido que el resto de las vacaciones, casi no comió y no se animaba a conversar con Ron.

Esa noche, al igual que el resto de las habitantes de Grimmauld Place, Ginny se fue a acostar temprano. Sentía aún el dolor en el cara interna de los muslos y se sentía mucho más agotada de lo que se había sentido durante todas las vacaciones. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, escuchó la voz de Hermione, preguntar.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto hablas con Sirius?

-Nada importante. –Contestó Ginny con fastidio. No tenía ganas de ser interrogada por Hermione ni inventarse un montón de mentiras. Además el agotamiento prontamente se iba a transformar en dolor de cabeza.

-No sé cómo puedes hablar con Sirius con tanta naturalidad y con Harry apenas te salía el habla. No sé…Sirius me parece mucho más intimidante.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó interesada. – No lo sé. A mi no me parece intimidante. Es grande pero no tanto para quedarte sin habla…

-Ya…¿y Harry era un gigante?

-Ay, Hermione, que pesada. Creo que no podía hablar con Harry porque era una niña y me gustaba, en cambio Sirius…

-¿Sirius qué cosa? –Preguntó la Sra Weasley con un montón de toallas que traía en las manos. Los ojos desconfiados se posaron en su hija. -¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Sirius, Ginny?

-Nada, mamá. Sólo estábamos conversando que pronto nos iremos y Sirius se tendrá que encargar de la casa.

-Sí, pero ese no es asunto tuyo, Ginny. Ahora duerman. Mañana es un día muy importante y tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

-Me gustaría desearle suerte a Harry. –Dijo Hermione con tristeza.

La Señora Weasley antes de apagar la luz miró a Ginny con el ceño fruncido. Luego desapareció como una sombra tras la puerta.

Hermione permaneció en silencio largo rato. Ginny incluso llegó a pensar que su amiga se había quedado dormida, pero luego oyó a la muchacha contestar. –Por favor, Ginny, ten cuidado.

Ella quiso preguntar "¿cuidado con qué?", pero prefirió callar. Quizás después de todo no quisiera escuchar la respuesta. O peor aún, tal vez ella no quería tener cuidado.

- Pobre Harry, espero que mañana sea un buen día para él.

Pronto sintió la tibieza de su cuerpo hacerse más intensa. El suave olor de las sábanas, el ritmo desacelerado de su respiración, la languidez de sus pensamientos. De un momento a otro no fue capaz de crear una respuesta para Hermione. Sus párpados se dejaron caer para no abrirse más, por lo siguientes ocho horas, al menos.

En sus sueños, todo era más real. Sentía una extraña opresión en las piernas, como si un peso inerte le cubriera parte del cuerpo y le llenara de una extraña sensación de calor. No podía moverse. Estaba aprisionada en su cama, sin poder mutar su posición, porque no era capaz de zafarse de aquel bulto. En unos pequeños segundos de lucidez, supuso que eran almohadas, ropa, o cualquier cosa similar. Luego, no le importó. Continuó durmiendo, teniendo esos sueños raros llenos de sombras oscuras, siendo disipadas por un hombre de cabello oscuro. El rostro, por más que lo intentó, nunca fue capaz de definirlo. En ciertos momentos percibía una parte de sus piernas liberada, y otra siendo más cargada. Como si las almohadas, la ropa o cualquier cosa que fuese aquello, estuviera vivo y buscara acomodarse. Sin embargo Ginny, en ese momento, estaba soñando con la vista de Harry, y no era un sueño muy justo. Dumbledore le estaba gritando en la cara a Harry que mentía, que nunca había sido atacado por dementores y él mismo lo expulsaba de Hogwarts. Ginny no quería despertar, una parte de su mente se obligaba a soñar una y otra vez con esa historia, hasta poderla transformar a algo mejor, algo con un final más justo.

La mañana siguiente despertó con los gritos de su madre. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se acercó a la cocina en pijamas. Estaba un poco asustada. Camino lentamente, apegándose a la pared, como si en sala la estuviera esperando Tom Riddle. Con las manos humedecidas por los nervios, se sintió absurda. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? Siguió paso a paso hasta que descubrió que junto a un fuego vivaz Molly estaba regañando duramente a Fred y George, quienes tenían la cara llena de pequeñas manchas moradas mientras ella intentaba borrarlas una a una. Harry ya se había marchado con su padre al Ministerio. Sirius estaba despierto, con la mirada ausente, una taza de café completamente llena y la cara surcada de preocupaciones. A su lado estaba Remus y Tonks, pero él no parecía escuchar lo que sus amigos hablaban.

-¿Ginny, qué facha es esa? Ve a bañarte.

-Pero si tú también estás en pijamas, Mamá.

-Uhm. Ya, pero yo tengo una bata.

-Vamos, Ginny. Así me puedo tender un rato en tu cama, no he pegado ni un ojo en toda la noche. –Dijo Tonks. La mujer que ese día tenía el pelo rubio y rizado movió su cabello como si fuese modelo de publicidad. Todo hubiese resultado a la perfección, salvo porque tropezó con la silla de Sirius.

Fred y George rieron bajito.

Ginny volvió a su habitación con Tonks y notó que a los pies de la cama no había ropa ni almohadas ni bulto alguno. Recordó que la noche anterior había dejado toda su ropa guardada en el armario. Sobre la cama contempló el rastro en las mantas, un relieve negativo, como si un gran cuerpo marcado sobre las mantas como si fuese un grabado.

-¿Tienes una mascota, Ginny?

-No, ¿por qué lo dices, Tonks?

-Porque aquí huele como si hubiese dormido un perro. –Contestó riéndose. -Huele a animal.

Hermione que estaba cepillando su húmedo cabello y tenía el rostro pálido, giró la cabeza y observó la cama y luego, con el cepillo en la mano, miró ceñuda a Ginny.

-Es que esta casa no se ventila nunca. –Dijo Ginny riéndose. –Pero en realidad yo creo que fue Crookshanks.

-Ya, no importa. Si no les molesta yo me voy a tender un rato acá y…-Tonks bostezó ampliamente y no se molestó en terminar la frase.

Ginny sacó su ropa de la habitación, evitando la mirada de Hermione, y sonrió complacida mientras caminaba hasta el baño.

Estaba segura que no había sido Crookshanks.

La noticia de que Harry se había librado de la expulsión llenó la casa de un aire festivo. Aunque a Ginny le parecía que ni Harry ni Sirius estaban completamente felices. Decidió ignorarlo a los dos. La atmósfera triste que había inundado toda la casa la noche anterior la habían dejado verdaderamente agotada. Así que consideró que lo mejor que podía hacer era cantar con sus hermanos _"se ha librado" "se ha librado"_ y bailar esa especie de danza tribal. Que podía comer pastel y tomar mucha cerveza de mantequilla.

Pero pasaron muchos días y Ginny casi no vio a Sirius. Cada vez que ella pensaba subir hasta su cuarto, se encontraba con Hermione quien siempre encontraba la forma de distraerla. Si Ginny hubiese sido más ingenua hubiese pensando que todo aquello era casual, pero ella estaba absolutamente convencida que eso no era así. Se dedicó a trenzarse el pelo y a trenzárselo después a Hermione, pintarse las uñas con esmalte mágico que cambiaba de color cada hora y nunca se descascaraba, jugaron con el ajedrez mágico que el abuelo le había dejado a Ron y al snap explosivo. Contaba los minutos en busca de una oportunidad para ir a ver a Sirius, pero cada vez que Ginny pensaba que podía escabullirse porque su amiga estaba entretenida en algún libro, ella lo dejaba rápidamente de lado, y le decía con voz alegre.

-¿De qué quieres conversar, Ginny?

-De nada en particular. –Los ojos de Ginny se perdían por las escaleras y si hubiesen podido librarse de sus cuencas hubiesen subido hasta averiguar qué ocurría con Sirius.

-Muy bien. Hablemos de Harry.

-¿De Harry? –Preguntó Ginny, sin entender.

-Entonces, hablemos de Michael Corner.

Por las noches, cuando intentaba burlar la vigilancia de Hermione, nada parecía funcionar. Hermione se sentaba a leer en la cama, y Ginny por más que fingía dormir esperando el momento en que su amiga se rindiera y se durmiera, ella siempre terminaba quedándose dormida antes y no era capaz de despertar a media noche.

No es que no lo viera durante esos días, de hecho, esos pequeños detalles como la caricia en el pelo y el guiño de los ojos seguía ahí, entre ellos, como un río subterráneo que inunda campos profundamente, sin que nadie lo notase. Pero eran los pequeños ritos, las conversaciones sin sentido, los humeantes cigarrillos que aromatizaban su pelo, los besos hambrientos y egoístas que Sirius le robaba era lo que extrañaba.

Nada de eso ocurría ya, al parecer Sirius siempre estaba con Buckbeak, muy ocupado.

_¿Ocupado o deprimido? ¿Ocupado o ocultándose de mi?_

A veces no podía evitar que la boca se le llenara de una sensación amarga.

Luego del tremendo revuelo que se armó después de que se supiera que Hermione y Ron eran los nuevos prefectos de Hogwarts, Ginny no se dio cuenta cómo su baúl tenía todas sus cosas recogidas la mitad por su madre y el resto por ella. En un rincón, en lo más profundo de él, guardó ese pequeño paquete de manzanilla africana que Sirius le había regalado semanas atrás. Estaba completamente preparada para abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts a la mañana siguiente, al menos en cuanto a sus ropas y útiles.

Antes de acostarse recorrió toda la estancia, como si quisiera impregnar cada rincón con su presencia. Quizás tenía la idea de que se así le iba a recordar de alguna manera o que una parte de ella se iba a quedar ahí, para acompañarlo a él.

Cepilló sus dientes, su cabello y revisó una vez más si había guardado bien la pequeña bolsita con galeones que Bill le había regalado en secreto. Todo estaba en orden y su ida era inminente.

Cuando Ginny ya estaba en su cama, Hermione puso su insignia con forma de "P" sobre su túnica perfectamente planchada. Ginny sonrió. Hermione repasó tres o cuatro veces, con una lista en la mano, el contenido de su baúl. Y mucho rato después sintió a Hermione soplar las velas de la habitación. Ginny sentía el corazón palpitando rápidamente en su pecho y los ojos incapaces de mantenerse cerrados. El reloj de pulsera de Hermione sonaba fuertemente, como si cada _tic, tic, tic_, estuviera dentro de sus oídos.

No se escuchaba sonido alguno en toda la casa. Ginny no tenía idea cuánto tiempo había pasado. La luna brillaba alto, filtrando sus dedos plateados por la habitación, tiñendo todo con un aire fantasmagórico. Era una pena que unas vacaciones así, tan significativas para ella, terminaran de ese modo. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Tenía pena por ella, por todo lo que había sucedido, pero especialmente tenía pena por él. Por el silencio que los había rodeado, por el sentimiento de culpa que intuía que le carcomía la cabeza y que lo mantenía recluido en los pisos superiores.

Por su inevitable e infinita soledad.

A lo lejos oyó un chirrido. Pensó que eran los típicos ruidos que emiten las casas por las noches, cuando se oye crujir la madera. Una sombra enorme se cernió sobre ella, y luego una mano grande y nudosa tapó su boca un segundo. Imponiendo silencio.

Ginny asintió.

Con un gesto seco de la cabeza le indicó que le siguiera y ella, obediente, caminó cuidadosamente tras él. Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, Ginny escuchó un susurro ronco que le decía. -¿No pensabas despedirte de mi? ¿Tan ingrata eres?

Ginny subió los peldaños rápidamente. Su ligero peso era absorbido por la raída alfombra que atravesaba la escalera y en cada descanso esperaba por Sirius, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Cuando Sirius cruzó la puerta de su habitación, Ginny cerró la puerta con suavidad. Antes de que Sirius encendiera las velas con un movimiento soso de su varita, antes que siquiera pudieran sus ojos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, ella contestó –En realidad, sí quería despedirme de ti, pero al parecer tú estabas demasiado ocupado para mi.

-¿Ocupado para ti, Ginny? –Caminó a oscuras y se oyó el crujido de una cama. Luego las velas que colgaban de la araña que estaba en el centro del techo de la habitación oscilaron temperamentalmente. –¿Por qué dices que estaba demasiado ocupado para ti? -Encendió uno de los cigarrillos que tenía sobre su velador.

- Porque te pasaste un montón de tiempo encerrado no sé dónde… -Agregó ella mientras se sentaba en la cama y sacudía su cabello brillante.

-¿Y por qué no subiste a descubrirlo?

- Porque no me invitaste.

- ¿Y desde cuándo has necesitado invitación para subir hasta acá? Nunca te he invitado y has llegado varias veces. - Sirius vio sus mejillas llenarse de color. –Pero no lo tomes a mal, nunca me ha molestado. Al contrario…Siempre he agradecido tus visitas.

Ginny lo miró expectante. Luego, sonrió con pesar. –En realidad, yo tenía muchas ganas de subir hasta acá, pero Hermione…

-¿Es una chica muy lista que tiene un par de ojos que no se le escapa detalle, cierto? Sí, lo sé, por eso esta noche tomé resguardos.

-¿Resguardos? ¿Qué clase de resguardos?

Sirius sonrió enigmáticamente mientras el humo escapaba de sus fosas nasales. –Nada que un poco de esa hierba que ayudaba a Remus a dormir no pueda solucionar.

-¿Le diste manzanilla africana, Sirius?

-Sí, ¿qué? No me digas que te molesta eso, porque… -Pero Sirius se calló. Ginny sonreía abiertamente, pensando que nuevamente, esas eran demasiadas molestias.

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué? –La voz ronca de él producía pequeños temblores en el bajo abdomen de Ginny.

-Porque te extrañaba. –Sirius la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella sentía que el mundo giraba muy rápidamente bajo la cama y que todas las cosas perdían su forma, menos Sirius y sus ojos grises e infinitos. Era como si una gran ola marina la levantara y la hiciera rodar. Sentía la boca seca y las manos sudorosas. Y un inquietante dolor en el costado, como si le faltara el aire. Sirius tenía el primer botón de sus jeans gastados completamente desabrochado, sus rodillas se volvieron de gelatina Con un gran acopio de valor, continuó. –Mucho.

Sirius continuó mirándola con sus ojos fijos. La luz de las velas hacía resplandecer pequeñas motitas doradas en su piel. –Yo me alegro que me hayas extrañado.

Era como un deseo silencioso pero magnífico; mil margaritas dirigiendo sus pétalos al sol guiadas por la brisa que surgía de tanta sangre en ebullición. Sus ojos cansados siguieron las formas de Ginny, y le pareció que durante ese verano la fuerza del humo había sido capaz de adivinar la belleza de ella y cincelar cada espacio, cada rincón hasta hacer de ella una mujer. Su pelo sobre los hombros descubiertos, la redondez de sus rodillas y los muslos traslúcidos, ocultos a medias por ese camisón. Antes de atreverse a mover músculo alguno, Sirius se detuvo en el fulgor anarajando que provenía de cada trozo de piel descubierto de Ginny. Era como si se hubiera llenado de un líquido dulzón y untuoso. Como si una miel ligera la cubriera por completo e impregnara con su embriagante olor cada rincón de la habitación. Sirius Black la sentía pese a la pequeña distancia, notaba la temperatura de su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón acelerado, el ritmo de su respiración, todo aquel bombear y fluir que había en su cuerpo.

Con la mirada turbia, susurró roncamente. –No sé cómo lo haces para que siempre tenga esa necesidad de acercarme a ti y robarte un beso.

-¿Robarme un beso? –Repitió ella incrédula. –Hasta el momento estaba segura que yo te los regalaba.

- Te equivocas. –dijo él, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, como si fuera un cometa aproximándose año tras año hasta el punto de colisión. Sus pies descalzos rozaron sus rodillas perfectas, desencadenando un escalofrío. –Siempre te los he robado. No son tuyos y tampoco están destinados a mi.

- ¿Ah sí? Entonces, si no son míos ¿de quién?

- No lo sé, probablemente a un soberano estúpido que jamás comprenderá bien lo que tendrá. Pero, ¿Será porque no son míos que siempre los encuentro tan…?

-¿Escasos? –Preguntó ella, intentando adivinar, a centímetros de las boca de Sirius. La proximidad de su cuerpo, el sonido de su respiración, ese momento, casi sagrado, de anticipación. De saber que sería besada una vez más por la boca infernal de Sirius. Quemarse ahí, arder. Sentir su lengua bajo aquel intenso crepitar y revolcarse en las cenizas de su necesidad.

- Eso. –Murmuró Sirius. Sus labios casi sobre los de Ginny, a quien le temblaban ligeramente el mentón. Una de sus manos amargas en su mejilla y el horizonte que se transformaba en una sábana blanca en donde se enredaba su pelo de arcilla ardiente.

La mañana estaba teñida de gris y esa noche, esa gloriosa noche que para Sirius sabía a última, la pasaron juntos, enredados y girando sobre el otro. Pero cuando ella se separó de él, y se fue a bañar para luego marcharse, él tuvo la sensación que también se había llevado el sol para empacarlo en su baúl.

Y no pudo dejar de pensar que era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Ella tenía que irse de ahí, al menos ella tenía que poder huir de todo el fiasco que estaba resultando su vida. No podía dejar de arrastrar a Harry, pero ella no…

No era necesario.

Sirius convertido en perro sufría menos la ausencia de Harry y el inminente vacío que dejaría Ginny, los acompañó hasta la estación de trenes y se mordió la lengua por no decirle a ella que se quedara ahí con él, o mejor aún, que dejaran todo ese oscuro pasado atrás, que se fueran a una isla tropical y casi desierta que había encontrado en el Caribe, que no le dejara ahí, abandonado a sus miserias.

Pero no podía hacer eso, Merlín, no. Ya era suficiente malo todo lo que había hecho con esa…_niña_, para seducirle a hacer cosas peores como abandonar a su familia y toda su vida. Y más aún, él también tenía cosas importantes de la que preocuparse, Harry le necesita a él, y Sirius se lo había prometido a James y a Lily.

Cuando el tren partió, con la cola entre las piernas, se devolvió junto con Molly hasta el Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. En el trayecto que recorrieron juntos, ella le dijo. –Vamos, Sirius, no es tan malo. Remus estará ahí también y todo el resto de la Orden. No estarás solo.

Pero todo el aire que respiró luego de ese horrible momento, de ese instante que ella se alejó arriba de un tren, tras una cortina de vapor, le quemaba en los pulmones. Y entonces comprendió que debía ser fuerte y que Molly tenía razón. No todo era tan malo.

Porque aunque sólo él lo sepa, alguna vez, aunque fuera por unas míseras semanas, Sirius Black tuvo la sensación que no todo era tan negro en su vida.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Ya falta menos. Como siempre, espero sus comentarios diciéndome que les pareció este capítulo. Ay, Sirius, eres tan emo y tan bla bla bla bla bla bla.

Besos y feliz verano.


End file.
